Re:Zero - Starting Life Anew Life in Kararagi
by Scurvy L
Summary: Subaru wishes flea with Rem from the witch's cult, with help from Crusch and encounters and many memories made and goodbyes said what of Emilia? What of Ram? Will he have a happy life with Rem! Disturbance Warning! *Spoilers* Summary for Chapter 23: Following a recent death, Otto and Subaru plan for the future.
1. Chap:1 Heading West

Re:Zero - Starting Life Anew Life in Kararagi

Chapter 1: Heading West!

"I'm going to leave capital, to head far west or maybe north, I heard no one can enter the southern kingdom so one of does two" Subaru announced very nonchalantly.

"Ah, umm..." Rem attempted to interrupt before Subaru silenced her with his finger.

"Honestly, it could be a long journey, and I know this a snap decision, so it won't be easy-" he continued.

"P-Please wait!" Rem said successfully interrupting him. "The way you said that makes it sound as if you plan to go to some other country that isn't Lugunica. Knowing you, it must be because you've had another great idea! Something that will help Emilia-sama and Roswaal-sama!" the blue-haired maid broke out with excitement.

"That's not it Rem" Subaru replied with low tone. "There's nothing I can do in the capital, but I'd be just as powerless if I went back to the mansion. That's what I figured out." Picking up his tone he continued with " So run away with me, Rem. We can't stay here. That's what everyone has been telling me, I didn't want to believe it so I've denied it with all my might but..."

Subaru's face went pale and he stared at the ground with his crazed depression and a small sinister smile formed on his face.

"Yeah, they're right. No one ever needed me."

Retorting in shock Rem replied "That's not-"

Before she could finish Subaru shouted "It is true! It's been spelled out for me, over and over. That's why I've decided to just disappear. It's for the best. Anything I do will just lead to a dead body or maybe more, depending on what happens. I've had enough. Let's run Rem. You and I can't stay here. We shouldn't be in this country!"

"But this is so sudden" Rem answered scared.

"We don't have time! I'm sorry it's sudden, I really am. I really, really am. But you have to choose" Subaru apologized clenching his tracksuit at his heart as if it ached.

"Choose?" Rem questioned.

"Me? Or someone else? Choose. Let's get a dragon-drawn carriage and head west. We'll leave Lugunica and go far west, to Kararagi was it." he replied with a pained face.

From the ruins of a castle they stood on they looked outwards pass the capital's walls into the deep dense forest beyond, a single dirt road scattered with dragon carriages went from the gates in the city's walls to the where the sky and ground meet, the horizon.

"We'll buy a little house and live there together. Even if bad things happen, I can keep going if you're there. Just having someone waiting at home for me with a smile, no matter how tired I am, if I know you're waiting for me, I know…" Subaru let out with a sense of anger before relaxing and bowed to his maid. "Please choose me! If you choose me, I'll give you all that I have! So, please run away with me" he begged on the verge of tears.

Rem understood Subaru's decision and calmly replied "Subaru-kun" putting herself in right her place.

And continued "I cannot run away with you. We're supposed to laugh together, as we talk about the future, remember?"

"Maybe we can't laugh now, but you know, once we actually get moving, I bet we can-" Stuttered in shock.

"I have thought about it, too. We would arrive in Kararagi, and rent a place to stay. As long as we had a home and work, we would get by somehow. Fortunately, thanks to Roswaal-sama, I have received an education, so I think I could easily find work, even in Kararagi. You might have either look for manual labour or take care of things around me. Once we had a stable income, we could look for a better place to live. In the meantime, you could study for perhaps a year, so that you can find a decent job, until you can actually work. We would work together. And once we had enough money, perhaps we could buy a house. Maybe we could even open a shop. After all, Kararagi is a thriving commercial area. I'm sure we could earn a living on one of your fanciful ideas. And once our jobs were on track" Rem went on a rant.

Half-hearted at the start but she slowly found the joy and got excited. As always for her to quickly assess the situation and form some sort of plan. Meanwhile, Subaru maintained a perfect depressed, shocked face and stared at Rem down to the soul.

"Um, it's embarrassing to say, but we could have a child. It would be half-demon and half-human, so I'm certain it would be feisty. Whether we have a boy or a girl, twins or even triplets, I know they would be adorable." she blushed giving hand gesturing through the whole story of having children.

She lowered her hands, and the realist that she is said "I'm sure it wouldn't be all fun times. And not everything would work out as I imagined it. We might have only daughters and no sons, so you might not feel very proud of your family."

Subaru finally spoke in a melancholic deep voice "Rem…"

"But… But… Even when the children grow and reach the age where they start to treat you coldly, I shall still be on your side! We will be famous in the neighbourhood as a couple of old lovebirds, as we take our time spending life together and growing old".

"Rem" crying now Subaru said with a hint of happiness.

"I would feel bad for doing it to you, but I would prefer to die before you, if possible. I want to die quietly, lying on our bed, with your hand in mine, surrounded by our children and their children. To say 'I was so happy' as you all look on. I could end my life happily, so happily." Rem finished.

"If you want it that badly, then" he cried.

"If you could wish for that future with a smile, I would be truly happy to die that way. As long as I could live with you. Just knowing that you want me with you when you run away makes me happy, from the bottom of my heart." She said beginning to drip with tears. "But I cannot. I must serve Roswaal-sama and Emilia-sama and then you Subaru-kun. And I mustn't forget my sister, she needs me".

"Please, please Rem" Subaru cried with everything he had.

"Subaru listen, I am to serve you but you are clearly unwell let us return to the castle where you need to get healed then go home to the mansion to Roswaal-sama, Emilia-sama and Sister".

"O.K" he surrendered.

"Once your you completely recovered you will be in the right head space again" she comforted him.

Later in Crusch's castle where Subaru was being treated by Ferris a royal guard and a specialist in healing and a human-beast hybrid. Crusch is a candidate for the throne like Emilia.

Crusch invited Subaru for a drink that evening. Subaru protested as he was not old enough yet, she didn't care as she wasn't on planning on getting drunk, she wanted to discuss what happened at the ruins. Since she was doing official business she was not there but Subaru guessed that Rem had told her.

"So you know of the witch's cult movement, is that why you are running?" Crusch questioned Subaru

"No, I just want to be free of that household" he lied.

"I have said this before, I know when you are lying, so don't bother" she laughed.

"The witch's cult will kill everyone in the village and mansion including Emilia, I just want to protect Rem" he confessed.

"Now that Rem will not run away with you, what will you do?" she asked intrigued.

"I will follow Emilia's wishes and stay here" he stated.

"Very well then, I'm sure Roswaal will be able to deal with the witch's cult" she followed up.

Subaru said nothing as he knew what the faiths people in Roswaal's territory would be.

Subaru went back to his quatars and thought about his betrayal to Emilia, but after everything he has done for her and what he got in return. Nothing, Emilia never did anything for him, whereas Rem. Rem trusted him, and had done all too much for him. Subaru began to cry, Rem could hear him from the room over.

"Subaru-kun, are you alright?" She asked knocking on the door.

Subaru replied with a continued muffled cry into a pillow.

Rem allowed herself to enter and sat herself down on the bed beside Subaru.

"Subaru, I've rethought over my choice and I know what I want" Rem said comforting him.

Subaru lifted his head his hair was in the mess and his black and orange tracksuit was crumbled from rolling around on his bed.

"I was thinking over what I should choose for myself" she smiled.

"A lot has happened here in the capital and even more when Emilia was here for the throne election meeting" she stated.

"I am no use anywhere so run away with me I can't live without you" he cried.

"I also can't live without you but my sister and my contract to Roswaal-sama cannot be broken" she explained.

"But everything with did together here in just a few days, an unlistable amount of events, how can Roswaal compare to that" he complained.

"You have taught me a lot here and opened my mind and I think I have found myself as a twin demon and I am certain I agree my choice" Rem said and smiled.

"Rem" Subaru moaped.

"Subaru, let's head west" Rem cried cheerfully.

At that moment Subaru's face exploded with happiness. Leaving behind the first person he ever met in this world, Emilia.

"Thank you, Rem!" Subaru cried.


	2. Chap:2 A Letter

Chapter 2: A Letter

"So you are leaving?" Crusch asked.

"Yes, once my healing is complete" Subaru stated.

"What made Rem change her mind, when I talked to her she was pretty set on staying and severing Roswaal. Not to mention but what will you do about him if he finds out you fled and took Rem and got Emilia killed, he will have your head." she questioned him.

"No, I plan to bring Emilia and Ram here hopefully before the witch's cult attack. I just wish she will listen." he announced.

"I guess she will if she finds out her life is at risk." Crusch stated.

"I'm not telling her" Subaru said blankly.

"Huh?" Crusch responded in shock.

"Only you and me know about the witch's cult movements, please don't tell them or Rem. Please" Subaru pleaded.

"Why, won't it be easier if you do?" she asked confused.

"They would question where I got the information, and presume I got it from you, meaning I would betrayed them, which Ram would defendly kill me for. Beside it'd in your best interests too if Emilia loses her territory no one will vote for her then" Subaru stated.

"You don't seem to aimed on making her queen anymore not as much as you where during the conference" she chuckled.

"No, I now live for Rem!" Subaru proudly proclaimed.

"Well I wish you the best of luck you have my full support" she cheered him on.

"You too"

"Rem, prepare a letter to the mansion" Subaru ordered Rem.

"Yes, Master" she replied.

"Emilia, I am aware that this is sudden but you must come to the capital with Ram. I'm sure you must've noticed something strange do not fear, as there is nothing to worry about. You can return once Roswaal arrives back until then for your safety you should retreat to the capital. Do not fear for the villagers as they will not be harmed. And sign your name on it too Rem." Subaru told Rem.

"Sorry for pestering you Master but what is this 'something strange'?" she asked him curious.

"Just like I said nothing to fear" he repeated himself.

"But..?" she continued before she was cut off.

"Just a small increase in wolgarms, nothing to get too carried away with" he lied

"O.K, I'll have this letter sent immediately" she said accepting Subaru's answer.

"Thank you, Rem".

Rem left the room leaving Subaru to himself. He collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion, he stared passionately at the ceiling above and spoke to himself.

"That's the hardest part done" he exhaled, "I'm sorry Rem".

"Do you think she believes you?" an unexpected voice asked, it was Wilhelm.

"Aren't you a butler, shouldn't you know the rules of entering someone else's room without knocking" he joked.

"I'm not your master" he responded.

"I hope she does believe, I'll so many problems if she doesn't" he exalted.

"And if I tell her" he teased him.

"I trust you" Subaru said without a fault in his voice.

"Crusch had me prepare a secret carriage for you and Rem" he told him.

"I knew I could trust you" Subaru chuckled.

"Simply following orders as a butler" he laughed.

"Thanks for everything, Wilhelm." Subaru thanked him.

"While only sightly, there is an improvement in your kenjutsu. Protect Rem, Subaru" he order him.

Subaru looking at Wilhelm in front of him, and looking at the door on his right.

"Wait, how did you get in here" he said in shock.

Wilhelm laughed "You must be really out of it."

Rem re-entered the room with a small smile on her face but there was worryness behind it.

"Subaru, if Emilia and Ram are here how will we be able to runaway?".

"I will ask Roswaal if I can have you!" Subaru announced.

Rem blushed "D.. Do you really think he'll just let you have me?" she stuttered.

"You are his property so I guess it would be best to be honest and ask for you!" Subaru proudly told her.

"What about Ram?" she asked trying to break her boundaries.

"Well since I can't have the two of you, I'll work something out. Don't worry, she'll will be coming." Subaru said comforting her and patting her head.

The Next Day, to Subaru's amazement, Emilia and Ram showed up at Crusch's castle. Wilhelm was escorting them to the door of the castle and Ram spotted Rem and Subaru looking out the window at them.

"Welcome Emilia-sama, Rem-san". Wilhelm welcomed them ushering them in.

"Subaru and Rem arrived down the stairs together, but Rem more or less immediately went to talk to Ram, while Subaru stared at shock at Emilia.

"Rem, Rem what's wrong with Balse?" Ram asked.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, he is perfectly fine" Rem replied.

"Emilia and Ram thank you for coming. Roswaal will probably wonder what is going on and be here in a few days" Subaru announced from the top of the first landing.

He walked down the stairs and up to Emilia and bowed.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion at the election conference, and still now continuing to interrupt your work bringing you over here" he said keeping his body bowed but lifted his head to look at her.

"What did I say, a thank you is worth more than a thousand sorrys" she told him lifting his head upstaright.

"Alright, thank you for coming Emilia and Ram" he said restarting.

Suddenly with and quick flash and a dust cloud, Roswaal appeared in between them all, everyone in the room had the same look of shock on them.

"You arrived quicker than I would of thought" Subaru stated.

"Such unexpected movement, I had to Subaru-kun" he spoke glamorously.

"What about your business, did you leave it unfinished." Emilia asked him.

"Emilia-sama do not worry yourself with me" he said standing with his hands out.

"There's a strange extra amount of witch demons in the area ao for safety I asked them to move here" Subaru told him.

"Isn't your healing finished tomorrow Subaru?" Roswaal questioned him.

"Yes, about that-" Subaru replied before being cut off.

"Excellent, we can all head home together tomorrow" Roswaal announced.

Subaru looked at Rem and a worried look covered her face, Subaru understood Rem's worries, after all after reuniting, memories and bonds were all kicking off again but Subaru knew what would happen if they returned tomorrow. Gluttony, the white whale and the witch's cult. Subaru knew they would probably win because they had Roswaal around but it's still too late, the villagers don't stand a chance, and he didn't want to see the dead children again.

"Very good, let's all go home tomorrow" cheered Emilia.


	3. Chap:3 A Request of a Lifetime

Chapter 3: A Request of a Lifetime

At a large table in the center of Crusch's castle Subaru, Rem, Ram, Emilia, Roswaal and Crusch

are seated eating and chatting. Emilia is most impressed with the room four chandeliers perfectly placed, the had just the exact right mixture between red, white and gold. The table's epidermis was completely flat not a crease in sight, she was getting ideas. Suddenly but not to Subaru's or Crusch's surprise and messenger burst into the room.

"Emergency, it's terrible the witch's cult have attacked! Roswaal's mansion has been destroyed and the nearby village has been flatten , no survivors." the messenger shouted.

"What? How many of the witch's cult are there?" Emilia frantically asked.

"The Sloth and ten fingers and many other followers, no one stood a chance" she replied.

"Emilia-sama, Rem and I wouldn't been able to take that type of force on, it's lucky Subaru called us here" Ram told Emilia.

"Well, where are they now?" Roswaal asked grandfully.

"They wanted Emilia, or just to leave a message. The message goes 'Emilia you are unworthy for the metempsychosis of the witch queen, Satella'." she read from a slip of paper.

"Who gave you that piece of paper?" Roswaal questioned.

"I took in it down, it was written in blood from the villagers on the walls of the mansion" she explained.

"Action will need to taken against the witch's cult, but without a monarch nothing can be done as of yet" Emilia stated.

Another messenger burst into the room and yelled out "A word from the Sage Council, due to Emilia incompetence and failure to protect her faction, which led to deaths, Emilia is no longer allowed to compete for the crown".

"It's all going a little faster than I original imagined" Subaru whispered to himself. "I'm sorry Petra, children, villagers and Emilia. But this is for Rem".

"This is so sudden, how did the council know about this before I did?" she asked.

"It's from the same source, the council, unanimously agreed very quickly on their choice" the messenger replied.

"What will you do, Emilia-sama?" Roswaal said looking down at her in interest.

"I'll have to talk to them myself" she declared.

"Um… You can't-" the messenger was cut off by continuing Emilia.

"I'm sorry Crusch, thank you for your hospitality, but as you can see an urgent matter I needs to dealt with" she asserted.

"Emilia-sama, I'm sorry but since the last conference, no new competitors can enter" the messenger finished.

"The world is full of exceptions" she stated.

"They told me not to say this but they said by any means don't let her come here to protest, she is out." the messenger revealed.

"Does scum" she scowled.

"Please do not tell my superiors I told you that" the messenger asked in regret.

"Emilia-sama it appears you're out and nothing can be done about it" Crusch teased unable to hold back her joy anymore.

Emilia filled was with anger, but breathed slowly and relaxed and announced "I guess this is it".

"Subaru! Did you anything about this?" Ram shouted at him.

"No, I heard from traders, that there was a large increase of witch demons" Subaru said quickly denying the claim.

"Ram, what is with that claim, Subaru would do nothing of the sort, right Subaru?" Emilia said standing down Ram.

"Of course, I never heard of anything of movements with the witch's cult" he replied quickly.

Ram shot him a glance, she didn't believe him.

"Nee-sama, it isn't Subaru fault, if anything he saved your life" Rem protested.

"You two, silence. Do not fight here." Emilia order them.

"Our apologies master" Rem and Ram answer in unison.

"No, Rem you are right" Roswaal agreed with Rem. "Subaru, once again saved Emilia's life, and once and I shall be wishing you another wish". Roswaal offer Subaru.

Roswaal opened his hands and looked down the table at Subaru who was seated next to Rem. Everyone else waited for Subaru's response. Emilia sighed as she was expecting for Subaru to ask for something stupid. Subaru was nearly unable to hold his excitement, he didn't tell Rem to anything and she sped the process up by so much. All of this was a few days ahead of Subaru's expectations.

He stood up and requested "Please Roswaal, allow me to have Rem as my own".

The whole table blew up in shock, Ram was furious and wondered if Subaru was doing unfavorable things to her sister. Rem covered her face with as she blushed, she was expecting this so soon and to be this well known by everyone.

"Your wish is-" Roswaal was cut out by Ram.

"What do you plan to with my Nee-sama?" Ram demanded an answer from Subaru.

"Wha- What nothing sinful I swear" Subaru defended himself.

"Ahem. Your wish is granted" Roswaal announced.

"What? You can't just let Rem go like that" Emilia protested.

"Even you Ram, you may choose your own path of your own if you wish" Roswaal told Ram.

She pondered, as much as she protested this situation, she would like to explore and be free of her daily work.

"Ram, you are welcome to tag along if you wish" Subaru welcomed Ram.

"Come with us, Nee-sama" Rem pestered her.

"You knew about this, Rem?" Emilia asked.

"Well, we did think about leaving together a little bit" she said once again blushing.

"I'd like to follow you, Rem, Subaru, on your journey" Ram decided.

"Very good. Thank you Ram and Rem for your continued services and protection to the Emilia household" Roswaal thanked them.

"Ram, Rem thank you very much" Emilia bowed to them.

"As of today I hereby remove the duties of my servants Ram and Rem" Roswaal said freeing them from their contract.

A small smile made its way onto Rem's face, she was what she thought to be truly happy for the first time in her life. She knew all the choices were hers and she was no longer bound to her services to Roswaal or Emilia. She had never left the area of the mansion or capital so everything else she knew was from her studies and she would do it all with Subaru.

"Subaru, I must talk to one thing later before you leave" Roswaal told Subaru.

Later on that evening Rem was helping Ram pack her things into the dragon carriage that was prepared for them. Roswaal was thanking Crusch for her kind help in everything. Subaru approached Emilia.

"Emilia, I'm sorry to go but I need to do this with Rem, sorry for all the trouble I caused you" he apologized.

"No, although I'm sad to see you go, Rem looks happy and I wish you all the best" Emilia said reminiscing.

"All the best for you too" he said giving his final goodbyes to Emilia.

Roswaal called Subaru over, Subaru turned from Emilia and waved, "Thank you, Emilia" he shouted as a tear formed in his eye.


	4. Chap:4 What to Live for?

Chapter 4: What to Live for?

As Subaru proceeded towards Roswaal and away from Emilia. Emilia tilted her head forwards onto her clasped hands and collapsed to her knees and began to cry. Subaru twisted his head to look at her.

"Emilia?" he looked at her confused.

"Su- Subaru don't go please, life was vastly more interesting since you arrived at the mansion, stay with Rem and Ram" she sobbed.

Subaru returned over to her and hunkered down beside her and placed his hand loosely on her shoulder.

"Emilia, I must go, there is so much I haven't seen" he told her tightening his grip.

"Take me with you then" she ordered him.

"I- I can't, you must stay in this country, you are a person of high profile, you lead a fine life her don't ruin it with me" he smiled.

"I'm nothing now, I have nothing to work towards, nothing to live for" she cried.

"Live for yourself, and if that's not enough, live for us. We will will be living for you" he proclaimed to her.

"I will!" she acclaimed.

"Wait for our letters, we will give you our address once we settled in some where" he told her.

Subaru helped her off the ground and with one hand on his hip he smiled and gave a big thumbs up. She smiled back him. Subaru finally went over to Roswaal who was watching from a distance and led the way for Subaru into his quarters.

"Subaru, you must leave Ram here with me" Roswaal demanded.

"What? You offered her freedom" he responded in shock.

Subaru knew something, he knew was strange of Roswaal to ask for something and even so is such a polite manner. Roswaal was awaiting his reply with blue tattooed white face. Now that Subaru looked at it up close, this world may be like an RPG but Roswaal really did look like a clown in his long purple tailcoat.

"Why, she seems pretty happy with us" Subaru replied after thinking for awhile.

"Do you really is truly happy?" he asked.

"Wel-" Subaru was cut off.

"Exactly she is scared of will happen to her without me to help with her health issue" Roswaal announced.

"What is her health problem" Subaru asked intrigued.

"A demon without their horns is doomed to die, especially after going into Oni mode" he revelled.

"Will she be safe? How long does she have?" Subaru asked nearly welling up.

"With my treatment, she will live as normal but twice a week she requires it" he told him.

"And there's nothing Rem can do?" he inquired.

"I'm afraid not, she must really decide if she wants to go with you two, for the risk of her life" Roswaal said with a sense of fear.

"There must something we can do" Subaru cried.

"I can perform a long-term spell but it will be painful, it may fail, she can never go into Oni mode again or she could die hence why I have never ever told her about it. If it does work she'll be paralyzed for a while" Roswaal told Subaru.

Subaru was almost paralyzed himself, he couldn't tell Ram this was an option is would definitely choose it and she could die. Subaru thought to himself but why isn't she thinking of herself.

"How long will she live with no treatment?" Subaru said thinking rapidly.

"No more than a year" Roswaal answered almost cowering his response.

If Ram knew this was an issue why did she choose to follow them.  
"Is there any chance she knows of this spell?" Subaru asked continuing his questioning.

"No, it's my own spell, I have never written down" Roswaal answer deeply melancholic trying to think what Subaru was.

"Does she know how long she'll live without treatment?" Subaru thought.

" _She may, or may not_ " Roswaal answer via telepathy.  
"She is risking her life for the thrill I guess"

" _Talk to her about it, if she really does want to go, I guess I have no choice but to go through with it"_

"I will"

Subaru left the room closing the wooden door behind them. Subaru continued outside. The sky was clear, the grass was green. He walked down the stone paveway, the walk felt like a run around the mansion to Subaru, over at the carriage Rem, Wilhelm and Ram were chatting by the boxsit were the coachman would sit, for their carriage was Rem. Subaru started trodding towards the carriage he didn't want Ram to go against him and just stay for her treatment, but he wanted to go with them and also make her own choices. The three of them noticed Subaru slowly gliding their direction they glazed at them with the utmost confusion.

"Ram, do you really want to go with us?" Subaru asked as if he was obsessed.

Ram knew Subaru was asking about her health and missing horn, although she didn't know how long she would live, she wanted to go whatever the risk.

"My missing horn isn't a problem" she told him.

"1 year, only at most 1 year" he cried.

"N- No you must be wrong" she back away from him.

Rem and Wilhelm looked at their half attempt at a conversion in confusion. Rem had a slight idea of was going on but Wilhelm didn't even know Rem and Ram was of the Oni race.

"Ram please think of your health and stay here with Roswaal" Subaru said almost ordering her to.

"No, even it's only one year, I will experience the world" she cried.

"No no no, you can't do that, what will we do without you" he replied.

"Ram, please reconsider, I won't let you go" Rem told her catching onto the situation.

"Ferris surely he can do something" Ram said frantically trying to think of a solution.

"I wouldn't say so, Oni race is so rare these days someone as young as Ferris wouldn't even of met a demon" Wilhelm foretold.  
Ram broke into which that could only be described as a mess, her dress was mucked by the ground. Subaru knew that this was strange

thing for the always strict Ram, he thought he would never see the sight before his eyes, Ram in a heap bawling her eyes out. She didn't want to die, but also she didn't want to be trapped in the mansion.

"Ram, it hurts me to see you like this" Roswaal appeared from behind Subaru.

Subaru looked at Roswaal in the eyes and slightly nodded agreeing with what Roswaal already had in mind.

"There's is another way Ram. I know a spell which will prolong your life but at many risks" Roswaal told Ram.

"Anything, please anything" Ram cried at him.

"Accept it as my parting gift and thanks for your service" Roswaal said holding up his hand in front of her as she was lying on the ground.

"Libera animam tuam" he chanted.

Ram began to scream with pain, a sealing circle formed around her on the ground, blood poured out of Ram's eyes as tears, ears and mouth. Ram entered Oni mode, and she attempted to grab her horn and covered her forehead where her horn was. Roswaal's fingers started leaking blood from behind his nails, he slightly flinched from the pain. Ram slowly got up and fell when trying to walk and spit blood on the ground. Ram suddenly punched the ground leaving quite the creator.

"She is also receiving some of my power, don't approached her" Roswaal yelled as Rem started moving towards Ram.

Crusch and Ferris with his sword drawn, ran outside to what all the commotion was about. A strike of lightning flew down from the heavens and stuck straight down through Ram's decapitated horn and; it along with everything else began to bleed, her hands were burnt from the strike and it went through her hands into head. Roswaal lowered his hand and the circle folded away and Ram collapsed unconscious.

"She won't live as long as would've if she stayed with me but close enough" Roswaal said looking down at Ram.

Rem ran over to her and help her up against the carriage and Emilia tried to stop the bleeding.

"We don't know how long she was going to live for anyways so we will never know how close" Roswaal continued.

Subaru barely moved after what he just seen, but he was slightly happy that Ram could come with them.

"Subaru, she can never enter Oni mode again" Roswaal told Subaru.

"I will make sure she doesn't" Subaru replied.

"Promise me you'll protect her, if she does enter Oni mode she will die once she leaves, and there's nothing Ferris or Beatrice or I can do if that happens" Roswaal reinstated.

"I will protect her, I promise" Subaru vouched.

"Now she also has something to live for, Subaru" Roswaal said as if it was the last time he was going to see her.

"She's not breathing" Rem shouted.

 _ **Thanks everyone for your kind responses, thank you! If you find a issue in the text please do let me know- L**_


	5. Chap:5 Chances

Chapter 5: Chances

"She's not breathing" Rem shouted.

Everyone stared in horror at Rem's statement.

"Oi, Ram come on don't do this to us, oi Ram, Ram" Subaru yelled at her shaking her violently.

"Subaru stop you'll hurt her more" Emilia said pulling him away.

"Ferris do something" Crusch breathed deeply nearly inasmuch fear as everyone else.

Ferris and alongside Emilia held their palms glowing open at Ram.

In between the immense healing Ram's wounds slowly began sealing up and she stopped spilling blood everywhere. Ferris and Emilia stopped healing her, but she still lay still.

"Hey- hey what are you doing keep trying" Subaru cried.

"She's fine, lucky she wasn't brain dead, but she be unconscious for awhile, especially after Roswaal's spell" Emilia told him.

Subaru flopped down and knelt beside Ram and cried and patted her head. While she was still alive, Subaru wasn't satisfied until he heard her voice. Wilhelm scooped her up in the bridal and carried her into to his arms.

"Subaru don't worry she'll be fine, we got lucky we the chances" Rem smiled.

As if Subaru soul was lifted he smiled back at her. He knew he was right with Rem he could bounce back from anything and she would be able to keep his life on track.

"Thank you, Rem" Subaru thanked Rem.

"What were the chances?" Rem asked out of curiosity.

"With Ram it was a miracle she survived, the chance was sixty five to seventy percent" Subaru revealed.

Subaru had shocked himself after just thinking about, he guessed that Ram's wishes must of really got to him considering the fact that he would never take those chances.

"That was too close, what are the chances that she would survive?" Rem replied surprised.

"Thirty five to thirty percent" Subaru froliced.

Later that night Rem and Subaru both stared at a map, since they were leaving tomorrow they needed to know what route take.

"Follow through the left path and we can dodge the dense forest" Rem pointed out.

"Agreed, it'll take longer but let's not get lost or killed" Subaru agreed.

Rem could sense the awkwardness, and the eeriness behind Subaru's voice, she knew what was on his mind.

"Subaru, she'll be fine, you have to suffer a lot or die young, the saying goes" Rem comforted Subaru.

"You make it more depressing than it already is" Subaru stated.

"I apologize, Master" Rem bowed at Subaru.

"I'm not your master" Subaru protested.

"I'm sorry, force of habit" she looked away from him.

"Thank you Rem, I needed that though" he thanked her.

"Subaru, it is getting late, we should sleep, it's the start of a new life for us"

"Goodnight Rem" Subaru said as he walked through the door frame.

"Go- Goodnight, I-. Goodnight, I love you" she stuttered and then blurted out becoming an all new colour of red.

Subaru tilted his head away as to hide his own blushing. He walked back over to her bent over and kissed her forehead and left. Rem almost stopped breathing, she lay on her bed in constant embarrassed happy state. While on the other side of the door Subaru released his embarrassment after trying to keep his cool.

"Subaru?" Emilia asked who looked at him as he sat against the door.

"Em- Emilia" Subaru responsed in shock.

"Are you O.K?" she asked.

"Fine, how are you?" he said quickly recovering himself of the ground.

"Then why were you sitting on the floor outside Rem's room?" she questioned.

"No reason, just looking out the window at the night sky, pretty right?" he replied desperately looking out the window across from the front of Rem's room.

"It is" she shortly agreed.

"I must get to sleep, long day tomorrow" he stated quickly marching away from her.

"Subaru" she called out.

Subaru froze and pivoted around.

"Yes?" he shook.

"Please write often" she continued.

"I will" he relaxed as he backed into his room next to Rem's.

Subaru lay down on his bed and began to ponder about his life, lust was clearly visible on his face, Rem was on his mind, he knew definity that he wanted to be with Rem.

"I will make Rem happy" I shouted to himself but quickly regretted as Rem could of heard him.

The following day Ram lay blanketed on the carriage floor while Rem and Subaru stood beside each other but with enough distance to clear the awkwardness. Across from them Emilia, Roswaal, Wilhelm, Crusch and Ferris there to wave them off.

"Please look after Ram, Subaru" Roswaal asked of him.

"Don't worry I'll do everything in my power to do so" Subaru pledged.

"Look after yourselves you two" Crusch farewelled them.

"Subaru you have grown into a strong man, protect Rem" Wilhelm stated bowing to Subaru as he stepped backwards.

"Rem, and for that matter Ram too, thank you for all your help and service, look after Ram and have a safe journey, I will see sometime soon hopefully" Emilia thanked Rem. "And Subaru while I only knew you for awhile, you really livened up the mansion, even though I still do not know where you come from" she laughed.

"Cya, Emilia" Subaru chuckled back.

"Goodbye, Em- E- Emilia" Rem struggled to say as force of habit made it too strange for her to say Emilia casually.

"On behalf of Ram, I wish you all a goodbye" Rem bowed and turned.

Rem got into the box sit and Subaru in the back and kneeled down beside Ram and moved the hair out of her right eye. As the carriage started to move, Subaru looked out the back at the others standing and waving, a sense of sadness overwhelmed him, he nearly wanted to run back to them all, but he turned his head and looked and at Rem's straight bright blue hair, as if she was physically pulling him out of a pit of quicksand, he contained his urge, he looked back and waved at right back at them. They left the through the tall wide iron barred gate which was wide open and headed for the circle road around the capital to get to the main gate to head west.

They slowly approached the capital gate which was small for one of only two exits or entrances, Rem and Subaru travelled in silence and they both knew of the awkward air.

"Rem" Subaru called her.

"Yes?" she sternly replied.

He exhaled "O.K listen this why we are leaving is it not, for us to be together, so you can be happy" he hoped in the front beside her and right up beside her.

"It is" she replied happily.

"There are many new chances for us two" he recited.

As they both peared ahead of them, they notice a carriage in front of the stopped, a wheel on the carriage had been broken.

"Otto?" Subaru questioned.

 **Hello everyone, thanks once again for the support! - L**


	6. Chap:6 First Companion

Chapter 6: First Companion

"I'm sorry, I don't know you" Otto tilted his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Subaru" Subaru laughed.

"I'm sorry, I must be in your way" he panicked trying to push the impossible to move carriage effortlessly.

Rem giggled slightly at the trader's stunt.

"Otto, you need help fixing that?" Subaru offered him.

"I don't ever remember meeting you, when did we last meet?" Otto pestered Subaru as he was curious to when he first met him.

"Oh you hear things of the great and wonderful trader named Otto" Subaru lied to Otto.

Otto embarrassed, coed "Please stop".

"That was a complete lie" Subaru whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that Subaru" Otto continued the very much ended conversion, well at least it was for Subaru.  
"Now, let's look at this wheel" Subaru ignored him bending over the look closer at the broken wheel, even though he knew looking closer wouldn't change anything.

"Lucky the axial didn't break and I have a spare wheel" Otto said pulling out a carriage wheel to show Subaru.

"Why are you still here then, why haven't you fixed it yet" Subaru yelled at him.

"I can't lift the carriage" he defended himself with the wheel.

"Rem?" Subaru asked.

Rem knew exactly what Subaru wanted her to do. She walked over the broken side of the white canvased carriage that covered the goods in the carriage. She crouched down beside it and pushed it up with ease to the perfect height for Subaru and Otto to add the new wheel. Subaru kicked off the crippled wheel, it hit the ground and shattered into sharp wooden shards on the ground.

"No, I could of traded that in for money" Otto sulked.

"Who was gonna buy a defective wheel?" Subaru asked rhetorically.

"Oh, good point" Otto somehow surprised to Subaru statement noticed the truth behind it.

"Idiot" Subaru told him.

"You two, hurry I'm only and girl and a young one at that" Rem complained to them as they squabbled.

"There, it's on, I'm sorry mind if I ask but how can a young maid like yourself lift the heavy carriage with such ease?" Otto inquired.

"She's not a maid" Subaru replied.

Otto backed away and muttered under his breath "Subaru-san you are very vugar, such indecency".

"Wh- What no no no" Subaru quickly denied.

"I used to be maid until recently, and I am a demon. My name is Rem, nice to meet you" Rem introduced herself.

"So kind, so polite, you're cruel Subaru" Otto continued obviously not getting the message from Subaru's denial.

"Wrong!" he shouted.

"Well you can be cruel, like last night, for you just to do that to me and then leave me like that" Rem blushed.

"Rem, context. Put it in context" Subaru cried.

"Subaru, should I call the guards?" Otto bluntly asked Subaru.

"I'm ruined" Subaru whimped.

"Where are you two heading anyway?" Otto asked.

"The great Otto will tell the world of this event, I'm ruined, my life is gone, this Subaru is useless to this world now" he sobbed.

"Kararagi" Rem answered Otto completely ignoring Subaru.

"Interesting, I was thinking of settling down rather than travelling town to town all the time, you know just own a small trading shop" Otto dreamed.

"We were going to the same, join us" Rem offered.

"You know, I might as well" he said officially joining their party.

"How is your dragon, is he fit to travel for most of the day?" Rem asked.

"She is fine, she got a good rest there, by the way are you carrying much?" Otto looked into the back of the carriage and looked at Ram.

"You're worse than I thought Subaru" Otto looked at Subaru who was crouched grasping his head.

Subaru turned to look at him with deep melancholic eyes, "Otto you seem to have a very wrong idea about me" Subaru answer plainly.

"This is my older twin sister, Ram, she is fine just recovering from a recent treatment" Rem introduced her sister Ram.

"Subaru, as you somehow already know my name is Otto, it appears unfortunate events made me misjudge you, I look forward to travelling with you" he formerly acquainted himself with Subaru and offered his hand down to him.

Subaru slowly accepted his hand and pulled himself up and then shook it "And as you already know because I told you I'm Subaru" Subaru introduced himself.

With Otto ahead and Rem and Subaru behind they rattled down the dirt road to a junction. Lucky Rem and Subaru had thought this over decision. Otto stopped and soon after so did Rem. Otto looked back over his shoulder at the blue maid with an expression that clearly said "which way?". Rem pointed and made it very obvious that the answer to that look was left. Otto looked away and forward again at the junction ahead of him. He pulled on reins of the dragon, the dragon slowly started going forward, he pulled the carriage to the left. Rem followed behind.  
"Rem is getting late" Subaru stated.

He looked between the gap in the trees made by the dirt road out the back of the carriage, the sky was a dimmed red, as the Sun set behind him.

"This road leads to a field, we'll rest at the edge of the forest, it's only a small bit further" Rem replied looking the brighter red sky ahead, as the Sun set in front of her.

Subaru, who was next to Ram for most of the ride, looking after her making sure she stayed warm and didn't catch a fever, hopped over the seat back of the box sit and sat next to Rem and glazed at her before speaking.

"How are you, you look tired" Subaru asked staring at her.

He could see black bags starting to form in the bottom of her eyes, a tear formed and rolled along the bottom of her eyelid.

"I had such relaxing day, I had so much time to think on what's ahead for us three, well I guess four of us now" she answered rubbing her eye.

She continued to look where she was going and not at Subaru. She felt that if she saw his face looking at her, she would lose it and cry forever.

"It's O.K to be confused, you're trying to think of others and what best for them, but you're also thinking of yourself, it can be hard, but Rem you must now think for yourself and forget about others" Subaru comforted her.

Rem leaned onto Subaru's side, Subaru took the reins from her. She grabbed his tracksuit and pushed into her eyes and let out all her anger, sadness and confusion. Subaru struggled but switched to one handed reining and moved his hand around her and held her tight.

"Just with leaving so suddenly, a- and Ram, I- I never knew she underwent such hardship after her only horn, and just seeing my sister in so much pain. Su- Subaru what should I do, I want t- to be with you too" she cried.

Subaru remained silent for awhile and rubbed her arm.

"Ram knew what she wanted to do, she didn't want to leave you, so stay strong for her, don't leave her" he replied.

Rem lifted her head staring up at Subaru as if she was somewhat inspired by his words. Subaru leaned over and pressed his lips against her forehead. Rem started to laugh. Subaru had thought she had gone mad.

"It's funny, you easily help me with my sister problem, but for my problem with you, you kiss me" Rem laughed wiping away her tears.

"I love you, Rem" Subaru declared looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I love you too" Rem replied looking right back her.

They leaned tilted towards each other, Subaru bu ever so much lowering his height to be on par with Rem. They both closed their eyes shut, and kissed. Rem blushed ever so slightly, Subaru spoke to himself in his mind saying "I've finally grown up". When they broke apart Rem felt freer as if her troubles were gone. Subaru looked forward and suddenly got very embarrassed. Rem followed his gaze forward. Otto was staring back at them in his carriage ahead of them with his face covered with shock. Rem quickly covered her face and jumped into the back beside Ram. Subaru smiled awkwardly at Otto and just scratched the back of his head.

Later they had stopped and pulled over onto the grass off the road on the edge of the forest. Rem was asleep beside Ram, Subaru was talking to Otto on the step up into the back of Otto's carriage.  
"Really next time if you notice midway look away, don't embarrass her like that" Subaru exhaled.

"I guess I did really misjudge, you really look like a nice guy" Otto replied.

"Well I know of your abilities and it is nice to have you onboard" Subaru said complimenting Otto.

"It should be safe in these areas, we can sleep" Otto stated.

"Good because somehow I'm exhausted even though I didn't do much today compared to Rem, I can't believe how tired Rem might be" Subaru let out.

 **Please feel free to review, even if it's hate! - L**


	7. Chap:7 Bandits

Chapter 7: Bandits

"Finally out of the city, shame the white whale had to show up, and we can't take the Lifaus Highway" Rem sighed.

It had been nearly six hours since Rem, Subaru, Ram and Otto got on the road again. They had passed through the next city pretty peacefully, it wasn't a rich place and Subaru felt especially bad riding a dragon carriage through there. Currently they were getting to the point which is the closest they get to the The Volakia Empire. Since no one can enter they had to go around on The Tigracy River, disembark in Kararagi and finally head to Free Trade Metropolitan Area, easy to set up a new life, it's also where you're least likely to get enslaved.

"Subaru, I need you to keep watch in these areas, because we are so close to Volakia, it's undefended and as such there tends to be bandits" Rem asked Subaru.

Subaru looked out to the all the used fields, in Japan they could never give up on so much land. Not far on his right he could sand, a desert, the start to the expanse that is The Volakis Empire. To the left beside him just fields of grass for miles, he could barely see some mountains back in towards The Lugunica Kingdom.

"Not quite sure if it's a good thing it's so flat" Subaru worried.

Otto still lead the duo convoy, as he would watch ahead, and Subaru who isn't doing anything besides looking after Ram kept an eye left, right and behind. Rem would to fighter against who did show up. Subaru looked back at Ram who he hoped lay peaceful, on the carriage base floor. If bandits did attack she would be at a huge risk. Subaru trusted Rem would be easily be able to defeat them, she was a very skilled fighter, she had killed him before. Some bandits wouldn't really stand a chance.

"Rem can you use clairvoyance, like Ram?" Subaru asked looking away from Ram and at Rem.

"No, I never focused on learning different spells, I just relied on my horn" she reveled.

Rem suddenly felt kind of jealous of Ram, Ram still once again was proven to superior. She felt that she had failed Subaru for being inferior.

"Not many animals in this wide expanse anyways, surprisingly" Subaru said looking away from Rem and out the back of the carriage.

"The bandits probably wiped them from the area, there's not many settlements so it's easy to get food by killing the animals" Rem said picking up her spirit.

Subaru looked over the sandy desert off into the distance, he was confused, if such a rogue and unpredictable country is nearby why was this area so undefended.

"Why is this area so undefended if the nation's so unpredictable, isn't it dangerous?" Subaru curiously questioned Rem.

"They might think they're planning an attack,there was a close call before. Apparently they are really technologically advanced and well armed. The government doesn't want to risk a confrontation" Rem answered Subaru, curing his urge of inquisition.

Subaru at first thought it was strange but quickly thought to Earth and remembered there are people and places with power which could do the same. He thought back to life back in Japan, although he would like to return, he was enjoying his time here, also he had Rem. Although he does sometimes get frustrated how unadvanced this world is. He often speculated if Earth had magic would we also be unadvanced, relying on magic too much.

He was quickly pulled back to reality when he heard a loud bell, it was Otto, they had given each other a bell to notify the other for any reason. Subaru quickly jumped to conclusions, had he found attackers, bandits, raiders. Rem pulled the carriage up beside Otto, Otto looked across at them, it was hard to hear as from the sound of the carriages hitting the rough dirt road.

"There was slight movement up ahead it's hard to see, the white whale's fog is slowly blowing over" Otto shouted trying to overpower the sound of the wheels.

"Th- The white whale, Gluttony?" Subaru asked in fear.

Shock covered his face, he began to think Crusch had failed to kill it without him, would it kill him. All of this, what was it for, Rem, Ram, Otto was he all going to die again.

"Don't worry Subaru, the white whale is probably still at Flugel Tree, it's just from some of the fog blowing in the wind" Rem corrected him.

She thought over what Subaru had said and questioned him "wait, Gluttony?".

"Don't worry it's just a thing I heard in town" Subaru lied.

"Bandits, bandits are coming down the road" Otto shouted in warning.

A small group of what looked like horses powered straight towards them. Subaru ran to the back, stepping over Ram's lying body and peered intensively looking in all angles to check if he could to see if they were trying to surround them. He barely noticed a few singles of the horse looking animals heading their way, it was as he presumed more bandits, they had successfully surrounded them.

"We're surround Rem, stop here and prepare to fight" Subaru order her.

She quickly pulled on the dragon forcing it to stop, Otto also followed suit.

"Otto grab a sword it's better than nothing right now" Subaru told Otto throwing a sword by the handled at him.

Otto backed away and just about grabbed it before it fell, he pointed it at the ground struggling to hold it still when he lifted it.

"Are you ready Rem?" Subaru called out to her.

She replied by lighting herself up in flames, anger brewed in her face, her horn slowly forced it's way out of her head. She had control now, she knew that she needed to be careful not to lose control and attack Subaru, Ram or Otto. Otto stared in amazement, he had never seen a demon and let alone in Oni mode, not even in a picture. Rem's horn glowed and a small creepy smiled built up on her face. She reached out to her side and appeared to grab nothing. When she touch it the the mace head fell with a thud to the ground. She had grabbed hold of the long chain connected to it, she dropped most of the chain, and held the handle and walked forward ahead of the carriages, heading head first into the approaching attackers.

"You two protect Ram, hold them off until I'm done here to help you" she ordered.

Rem was completely different in her Oni form than her passive form, she had a strict hidden personality, even her voice was slightly different. Otto looked back the other surrounding bandits, and cowardly back up towards the carriages.

"Don't worry she won't take long" Subaru assured him.

Subaru took a wide stance, thinking back to his training with Wilhelm and he mentally prepared himself for a fight. He steadied his stare at the rider that would arrive first, he was be his first target. He knew Otto was not up for the fight, so rather then having to save him mid fight he figured it would better if he held back.

"Otto, stay back and don't let anyone near Ram" Subaru instructed him.

"Alright" he responsed running back to protect Ram.

"Don't let a single soul near, or I'll kill you" Subaru threatened Otto.

Otto quickly understanding the situation drew up the sword he was given as best he could. Subaru was about engage the first bandit, but he unexpectedly stopped. A mangled body flew over Subaru's head and landed in between him and the bandit. It was Rem flinging bodies she swooped up all over the place. The person was definitely dead, it was bleeding all over, it's right was torn off, probably wind magic. It's cranium was crushed inwards, most likely from a direct hit from Rem's mace. With the bandit in shock, Subaru charged at him slicing him in the stomach, his intestines slowly forced their way out and he fell from his horse. Rem ran behind the carriages to help the them. Subaru and Otto were instantly were in dismay, she was done already with all the bandits at the front, what was there twenty, thirty and all Subaru had done was get a cheeky kill and Otto just stood still not doing anything. Rem swung her mace one by one knocking him off their horse animals and gathered a few into a pile. Rem swung up into the air and then down on the pile of bodies crushing them and killing them instantly. With a just a few more swings she finished up the last few attempting to flee.

"That was easier than expected" she cheered happily, undoing Oni mode.

Otto still standing in shock on the step up onto Rem and Subaru's carriage after what he just saw and can't unsee he wasn't quite sure how to react. Without warning rather abruptly Otto's carriage began to rattle off. A bandit had snuck on and made off with it. Otto got down and looked at the disappearing carriage he hung a long face.

"Why always me?" he cried.

"I guess you just ride with us, luckily you traded off most over your stuff for cash before you left" Subaru comforted him.

"True, and the money is on your carriage so it's not all that bad" he exhaled.

They all hopped into the back of the carriage and Rem continued through into the front grabbing the reins. Looked forward in horror, she just realized her doing. She began to breathe heavily which Subaru noticed and looked out the front as well. Even it was a bit much for him. Human mashed potatoes, people stew, manly custard. He couldn't find the right word to even describe it, he felt sick.

"Well that's want you get for going up against my Rem" he shouted with joy he could mustered.

He knew not to ever make her angry but he already had kind of figured that. He sat back down across from Otto and leaned over to his ear.  
"Oi, I would recommend not looking outside for awhile until we leave this area" he whispered to him.

Otto felt a shiver up his spine and mustered the courage to say.

"Luckily that wasn't too bad and we are back on the road" he cheered worryingly.


	8. Chap:8 Priestella and Beyond

Chapter 8: Priestella and Beyond

After a run in with bandits, Rem, Ram, Subaru and Otto changed their westerly direction to a northerly one. They passed through the next city, it was quite large compared to other cities, even comparable to the capital. This city was the closest to Volakia and the last time they would stopped before heading to the port to cross the The Tigracy River. It was there last day in The Lugunica Kingdom. Next stop Kararagi. Priestella which was also known by Water Gate City was where the party would board an overnight ferry which would take them to Kararagi.

"It will be cheaper to only ferry one carriage" Rem announced to Subaru and Otto.

Subaru was seated next to Rem in the front, Otto on the other hand sat in the back staring at Rem's bright blue. He thought to himself she's pretty when she sleeps. Subaru and Rem looked onwards in the distance they could both see Priestella. It was midday and the coastal city was busiest at this time of the day, Priestella being the second busiest port in world behind the port in Kararagi, there were plenty of boats, ships, cargo and ferries and in and outbound day in, day out. They were leaving in the afternoon and arriving early morning, sleeping the journey.

"It's getting close to the ferry's departure time according to the schedule, we're just about in time" Subaru exhaled.

They were able to get their hands on a timetable of the ferries in and out, they had planned which one to take, they wanted to spend as little money as possible on inns or lodgings.

"We'll be fine, I more worried about Ram, will they let us just take a body with us?" Otto thought.

Otto looked down at Ram, he slowly brushed her shiny hair, it was dusty and oily since it hadn't been washed in four days now. Otto felt pity on her, he heard of the tortuous spell she had to go through, Subaru tried to as best as possible to describe her without offending Rem. Otto knew her for three days now and it felt strange when he thought about it, that he was just watching her sleep and had never actually talked to her, although he was right there and he knew so much about her, she had never seen, heard about him ever. It made him depressed at times but he tried not to think about it, sometimes he thought he was a stalker.

"I wondered about that too, but I think our resemblance could get us through if there is any bother" Rem guessed.

As she said that they entered under a large sign which welcomed them to the city. The city was unwalled and thus this that was the best welcome they could really give considering their options without a wall. The second they joined the traffic on the main street it was chaos, traders ran around delivering goods in wheelbarrows, carriage rumble swiftly down the street near missing stalls which stood alongside the street which had their sellers shouting out for you to buy their goods and advertising with unbelievably fake stories of how it can make your life better. Rem managed to stay focused and dodge oncoming carriages and people running like lunatics around the place holding the produce. A slight decline in the ground level allowed Rem and Subaru see all the way down the street not only was it long but it was the same the whole way there. Something which Subaru hadn't seen in a long time, a very long time, the last time was back home in Japan. It was a large body water, Roswaal's mansion was dead center of Lugunica, even the capital was far away from the coast. It was the sea in the center of the continent which was called the The Tigracy River, its connection to the ocean that surrounds the landmass made Kararagi basically a island. Subaru stared down at the glistening blue liquid, water. Large wooden piers stretched far out into the water, it was like a wooden city with all the platforms, even different shops and houses had been built out over the water. Boats and ships riddled the piers all over, constantly docking and departing. As they reach closer to the bottom of the hill they could see further out into the water, ships dotted the water, some stationary fishing or waiting for a space to open up for them to dock. Most ships were moving out into the watery expanse ahead, others arriving with new travellers or returning ones. Bustling as ever, such craziness with coordination, to any outsider it looked like madness to the most possible fullest.

Rem pulled the carriage right on the quay alongside the port and found a gap and pulled over out of the flow of traffic. There was heavy odor of fish that stenched the air, that filled their lungs. The breeze that blew in from the sea, every draft of wind allowed them to catch a whiff of the alkaline pungent water. Rem, Subaru and Otto all one by one exited the carriage and gathered behind it.

"I hope they still have places, lucky from what I heard it is one of the less busier ferries" Rem told the other two as she began to head off.

Subaru and Otto both looked at Ram lying on the carriage baseboard still unconscious, obviously one of them would have to stay there to mind Ram.

"Subaru stay with Ram, Otto you come with me" Rem continued.

Subaru was midway jumping into the back of the carriage to watch over Ram while she rested, and the others went off to buy fares to the ferry when Otto shouted out.

"I'll look over Ram" he mustered the courage to shout out.

Rem and Subaru both look at him confused, as to why he had come to this decision. Otto lowered his head attempting to hide his embarrassment from the other too. Even Otto was shook by the involuntary request he made, he didn't know why he wanted to stay back and look after Ram, but deep down he was happy with his decision.

"Whatever you say" Subaru accepted hopping off the carriage and walked up beside Rem.

Rem and Subaru began to walk and leave Otto behind but Subaru noticing something suddenly stopped and pivoted around and stared deeply at Otto. Rem also turned in curiosity.

"You weren't thinking that I was going to be indecent in your absence, and don't you get ideas either" Subaru warned him.

Otto remember that gaze it was the same when the bandits attacked.

"No, I wasn't thinking of anything of the likes, I wasn't thinking of you like that" Otto quickly retorting waving his hands in defence.

Subaru relaxed and somehow went back to normal and grabbed and hugged Rem's arm. Rem was surprised and got all red and flustered.

"Good, as you see I'm very loyal to Rem" Subaru proudly announced and blinked a few times slowly, he removed one of hands from Rem's arm and brushed his hair backwards spiking it up with his hand. And winked at Otto. Otto quickly jumped back in fear.

"Now we shall be on our way" Rem pulled Subaru away.

Subaru caught up and they both walked normally away into the crowds of people in a pool of carriages. Otto got in beside Ram and sat on the floor beside her and brushed her hair gently, it somehow put him at ease. He felt rude doing so but lifted one of her eyelids, her deep ruby red eyes looked up at him. Her eye was dead in her socket it hung and didn't focus on anything. Otto felt bad and let go hiding her shining iris and was tried so lay down beside her. Rem and Subaru pushed their way through the crowd and arrived at the ticket office, it was a small wooden shack and sign headed it saying _Ticket Office._ The windows had signposting of different locations, prices, companies. Rem pushed open the and Subaru followed behind and a little bell rang. Inside there was posters plastered to the walls of different ships and locations, Subaru admitted to himself that it was good advertising and he was definitely sold. They were greeted by a young woman who wore barely any clothing, she had a lot of cleavage. She quickly ran over to Subaru and bent over and grabbed his arm.

"Can I help you?" she asked seductively.

A man walked out from behind the shop and walked over the front desk. He was an middle aged man he worn out face and a scruffy short beard.

"Isla go, can't you see this man has his own maid" he order her.

The woman was a slave, used to tempt people to buy things or as a maid or give services to their owners. Slavery was not really that popular in the capital but the further you got away the more wide spread it was.

"Where will it be?" the man at the desk asked.

"Four people and a carriage to Kararagi" Rem stated in reply.

The man walked away from them and over another part of the counter and reached under and grabbed out a bunch of tickets and lay them out. The tickets were all different locations, he was completely unorganized he grabbed out four and shoved the rest back under on the shelf below. He slid the tickets across the table over to them and opened a small bag where he kept his earnings.

"Hundred and fifty" he asked.

Subaru thought to himself quite the amount but for what he was asking for it made sense. Subaru also was suspicious of the man behind the desk, he was strangely blunt but he looked like a nice man. Rem put the exact money into the man's hands and turned to leave and Subaru followed suit. As Rem opened the door the man shouted out.

"Better hurry, leaves soon enough" he shouted before returning into the back.

Rem and Subaru continued out into the busy street and headed back to Otto, on the way Subaru spoke.

"That place didn't sound very trustworthy, can you trust them?" Subaru questioned.

He looked over at Rem who kept her head forward.

"They're an international company everyone buys their tickets there, I know it looks kind of sketchy" she replied.

Rem's mind was on the slave, she felt jealous of her, Subaru was his, he didn't want another girl taking him away from him. She reached below her to her side at Subaru's hand and held it tight at first as she was nervous but relaxed after she didn't get a strange reaction from Subaru. But in reality Subaru was drowning in cold sweat, a girl had just grabbed his hand. Rem eventually turned her head at him and said.

"I really do love you" Rem said braking a tear.


	9. Chap:9 Together

Chapter 9: Together

As the night dimmed the sky, Ram, Rem, Subaru and Otto all lay in the carriage. Rem and Ram lay side by side on the carriage floor, while Subaru and Otto slept on the seats. They were on the ferry to Kararagi. The party had gotten use to the smell of the sea and drifted of to sleep like all the order travellers on the boat. The boat was packed tightly with carriages, it was mandatory to disconnect your dragon or any other animal that was pulling your carriage, they had been placed in stables and they were all asleep. Patrasche, Subaru's earth dragon, was tired from pulling the four them all day. Her black scales slightly vibrated as she breathed, she was extremely loyal to Subaru for some unknown reason. A slight wave hit the side of the boat a rocked it. Subaru being very prone to seasickness quickly shot grasping his stomach trying to hold everything down. He got up and jumped onto the ferry floor out of the carriage. He could see right out the back of the ship. There was no land in sight just water, stars dotted the sky and he just about see the shine from the moon from the corner of the ship exit. He stepped out and stared out the emptiness it was vast. He inhaled and exhaled deeply for awhile getting in the fresh air. Before speaking aloud to himself.

"Is this too much, do really have to go this far away from home, how did we even turn into this party, it was supposed to just Rem and I leaving on basically what could called eloping" he spoke to himself before laughing.

"Ha, me eloping with my maid what kind of cliche is this. Rem. Rem was the one always push our relationship, I'm the man and look how slow I'm going. She was the first say I love you. She held my hand. And what do I do, kiss her and I let myself nearly fall prey to a sex slave. What kind of man am I" he sighed.

Rem had noticed Subaru standing on the stern of ship looking out. She got up and walked slowly and quietly up behind him. She didn't make a sound and as such Subaru didn't notice her. Before Rem could announce her presence Subaru spoke out again.

"Even Otto have to appeared to even found an interest in Ram, why else would he want to suddenly look over her so much. It's strange Ram doesn't even know where we are or even know Otto. Yet Otto is still O.K with that? I must take more responsibility, I can't let Rem lose distrust me. Sure if that happens what's the point in all this running away. Are we running away, what are we running from? Emilia? Roswaal?" Subaru questioned himself.

Subaru fell on the deck and lay looking outwards still facing away Rem whom decided to continue to stay quite. Rem began to question their travels as well. Thoughts flew through her mind, why did they leave Lugunica? Rem followed Subaru's gaze out into the water. Subaru continued his rant.

"What if life in Kararagi does not work like we want it to, like we wish, what if we become slaves, what is Rem is taken from me? What will I do? What will I do without Rem" He cried shouting out.

Rem dropped down beside him and hugged him from behind. Subaru was in tears from his own delusion fear. Rem joined him in crying since seeing Subaru cry out her name in pain made her heart hurt.

"Subaru, I'll never leave you" Rem promised.

Subaru turned his head and look at Rem. Rem kneeled patted her lap signalling for Subaru to lie down. She wiped her tears as to prevent them from falling on Subaru.

"Subaru, why do you question our journey together?" Rem asked.

"That's what's missing, I questioned it in my dreams, I question it now. Why am I running away. And you just there told me why. Together. I am not running away. We are living" Subaru spoke philosophically.

Rem started pouring tears again from Subaru's inspiring words. It was true that they were not running away, from the ties in Lugunica, it was that they were surviving together, Rem and Subaru. Subaru thought himself once again but in his head. It may of been to avoid my own death at the time, or at least that was a factor but now it was all for Rem. That's all he lived for now, and he would sacrifice anything or anyone for her, it's the oath he took himself. Subaru sat up and kneeled in front of Rem and help her up onto her feet. They both stood in the silence of the ship chugging along. Subaru leaded in a enter with a deep kiss and Rem very swiftly replied by kissing him back. On the stern of the boat Rem and Subaru continued their affectionate kissing. Rem was extremely abashed by Subaru's suddendness but liked it. She feared someone might be looking she wanted to look to see but her eyes were closed shut and she didn't want to ruin the moment. Subaru backed away from Rem who was slightly started gasping for air. Subaru inhaled deeply, he was hesitant but relaxed is body and slowly lowered himself to the ship deck on one knee. He put hand out and grabbed Rem's hand which was hanging by her side. Rem quickly blushed as she figured what was going on.

"Rem, I love you, we have come this far, will you enter Kararagi as my wife?" Subaru asked with the gentlest voice he could put on.

"Of course, I will be your wife" she cried falling to the deck to hug him.

Subaru pulled her up and they hugged as they stood. Rem could barely stand without help from Subaru, she overwhelmed with excitement, the whole trip had a whole new purposes. Rem and Subaru's Life.

"Subaru to be completely honest with you, I'm scared" she continued to cry as Subaru let go of her.

Rem's head already uneasy from the long journey, had all too many emotions with all the trauma with her sister Ram. And now this, what she's getting married.

"What are you scared of, I'm sorry if I rushed you, we can slow down" Subaru comforted her.

Rem was startled by the question as this of course not what she meant, Ram was on her mind like always. That was just the type of sister Rem was, she always thought of her sister, she needed her. Even though she was just proposed to her sister was on her mind. Rem felt bad for about herself, as the only person who should on her mind should be Subaru. She wanted to do as Subaru asked 'Think of myself first' but she just couldn't. With her life progressing and getting married, Ram lay still, not knowing where she is, always being pulled around, waiting until she wakes up. She was still at risk of dying until she does wake up, she could die in a comatose, and Rem would never be even able to say goodbye.

"No, that's not it, it's Ram, with her just lying there, I- I don't like it" she cried.

"I don't want her to stay like that any longer" she cried.

Subaru also didn't like Ram lying around, half-dead, it made him depressed, he felt even worse when he thought of Rem's situation. But for Rem this would be their wedding wish. Their wedding wish is to bring back Ram.

"Come here Rem" Subaru becked her closer.

Subaru pulled Rem shoulder to shoulder with her and they both stared out at the water. Rem liked the setting, while she really wasn't expecting this so soon and to be now, she was shocked.

"Rem, we you and I are to be wedded and thus we wish for our Ram back" Subaru spoke out into the sea.

"Bring back Ram please" Rem begged to the nothingness.

Silence roamed over them for awhile, Rem shut her eyes tightly praying for her wish to become reality. Subaru looked down at her as she was ever so slightly smaller than him. He patted her hair slowly twice.

"Come on let's sleep" he told her.

They both turned back and faced back into the ship and before them stood a sleepwalking ruby eyed, red haired maid stood.

"Ram" Rem screamed out.

 **Also I do** **apologize** **for any discrepancies in the last chapter as I pulled it from memory. My deepest apologies. - L**


	10. Chap:10 Ram

Chapter 10: Ram

"Ram" Rem screamed out.

Rem and Subaru ran over to their carriage and just outside stood Ram asleep. Even if it was just a reflex Rem's face was overcome by joy. She quickly ran over to her and grabbed her. Rem frantically looking at her all over, unsure what to do. Subaru calmly went over put his hand on Rem's shoulder slightly tugging her signalling her to move back. Rem slowly dropped her hands off Ram and stepped away from her. A single tear rolled down her cheek, it was a tear of happiness but also fear. Subaru stepped up to Ram and placed his hands on her arms and shook her slightly and spoke her name. Ram didn't response so Subaru lay her down on the back of the carriage. He sat on the step beside her and Rem quietly clasped both hands and prayed quietly behind the two of them. Subaru leaned in close to her and tapped her cheeks gently and continued to call her name aloud. Ram quietly groaned but loud enough for Rem to hear.

"Ram, wake up" Rem shouted.

Ram continued to groan before sitting up straight, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Rem's was unable to contain all her happiness and jumped over on top of her and hugged her tightly. Subaru took a step back, exhaled and a let Rem enjoy her sister again. He was glad that Ram had finally returned to them.

"Where are we?" Ram asked.

Subaru sighed, he knew that now they had go through everything that had happened and their current situation and Otto. Also not forgetting unknown to Ram, his relationship with her sister.

"We are on the ferry to Kararagi. It was a smooth enough ride we ran into some bandits, nothing Rem couldn't handle" Subaru told her patting Rem's head.

"What is this bad smell all over me" Ram complained.

Rem and Subaru both looked past her and into the carriage at Otto whom was still sleeping. Ram quickly retorted away from the carriage in fear. Her legs were weak from after not been used in a week and she quickly collapsed onto the ground. Rem knelt down beside her and leaned her against the carriage.

"That's Otto someone who is travelling with us, we met him on our way. He looks after you from time to time" Rem introduced Otto

Subaru got into the back carriage and looked at Otto sleeping. Subaru lifted his leg and kicked him and Otto very swiftly got up.

"Hey, what the hell Subaru" Otto yelled at him.

Otto sat up and looked out at the darkness and confused stared at Subaru.

"Aren't we supposed to arrive in the morning?" Otto asked.

Subaru knocked him over the head forcing is gaze downwards. Otto jumped up and tripped falling out the carriage next the Ram.

"Subaru you have hit his man so many times he has lost his balance" Ram told Subaru off.

"No, that's just Otto" Subaru replied.

Otto corrected himself and sat on kneeling on his heels and stared deeply at Ram. Now that she was awake Otto wanted to meet her properly. He was stuck on the scenario as Rem already introduced him, so does he introduce himself or just stay quiet until asked. Should he start a conversion or leave it to Rem who is her sister. While Otto thought on the situation and stared at Ram beginning to drool. Ram quickly back herself away.

"Barusu, I don't like him" she exclaimed.

"I'm right here ya know" Otto said snapping back to reality.

"He might just be worse than you, Barusu" Ram ridiculed him.

"I knew I was right about you" Otto gasped.  
"Wrong" Subaru denied.

"Shhh… Will you all be quiet other people are trying sleep" Rem declared.

While Ram pulled herself to her feet, Rem beckoned Subaru over to her and whispered in ear softly.

"Please just for now keep us a secret" Rem stated.

Otto followed behind Ram into the carriage and lay back down under his blanket on the seat.  
"You will have to move, others will need to sit there" Ram announced.

Subaru followed Rem into the carriage as well, thinking. It was still the same Ram, as they always knew, ordering other people around as she required. He smiled, while he didn't like bossy Ram, it was nice to have her back safe and sound.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, I must tell you of our travels" Rem told Ram.

Subaru glared out the back of the ship and saw the glistening Sun burst out from behind the mountains. Early morning, their arrival time for Kararagi. A large radiant horn awoke all the passengers. Subaru hopped out the back and over to Patrasche and patted him gently and he slowly woke. Subaru prepped his reins and brought him over the front of the carriage. Others were also doing the same, they had arrived in Kararagi.

Rem thought of the journey as she spoke of it to Ram. Her sister had returned at once to her from her sleeping after being completely healed. While she ignored the fact she had lost a lot of time on her life clock. She was happy and she was going to spend the rest of her life with Subaru.

Otto stared at Ram as Rem talked to her. He doesn't know why but he is drawn to her almost as if he has to stare at her, no matter and creepy it is. He had left his peaceful trading job and life behind in Lugunica. Kararagi was going to be a whole new experience.

Ram listen intensively to Rem's speaking, she had missed out on so much of the journey sleeping, while she remained spirit strong, and portrayed it well, she only felt like a burden on the rest of the party and felt bad for just lying around for the entire trip. And even now, although she is awake she still needed to recover more and get back into shape and eat properly, since she was wasn't fed well while resting. Obviously it was hard to feed someone while they sleep.

Subaru pondered as he tied up Patrasche. He was finally found the real reason for running and all this travelling. He had picked up a new friend. His friend finally awoke from their coma. And most importantly he was entering Kararagi as a new man, he was going live his life for Rem. He was going do everything he had and could for her. He was going to do it all for his fiancée.

They all were going to be starting life anew life in Kararagi.

 **Well took much longer then expected, I planned for that at least Chapter 5 but it was dragged out a bit longer than I originally of thought of planned. Anyhow here we are now. Prologue complete! - L**


	11. Chap:11 Crona

**Just a warning this chapter may be a bit disturbing to some - L**

Chapter 11: Crona

A month in Kararagi now, in a small apartment apart of a block four people have being living there. Empty during the day as the residents work hard to make money and have a nice living. But today is different, Monday, business is few and thus one would stay at home. It was late evening. Ram who worked alongside Otto, cooked food for the others as they had just walked through the door. Otto was a trader. Rem with her education became a secretary at a high end business. The three of them worked hard and were well paid. The food was peaceful set on the table by the red haired use-to-be maid. The three sat down by their food and waited. Bursting through the door was the final resident, Subaru. He was charred from head to toe, out of breath from running. Subaru was a coal miner. His pay was little, he was very useless due his lack in ability to read or write fluently, but he never gave up haste.

"Today marks a month now" Rem cheered.

Everyones faces grew smiles and they shouted in joy loudly. They successfully made it through a month peacefully in Kararagi.

"Lets feast tonight" Otto edged.

Subaru removed his soot covered overalls and plobled down beside the rest and began to eat.

"So, how's business Otto" Subaru asked Otto.

"It's going really well, the merchandise from Lugunica is selling well, lucky I remember how to make it" Otto announced.

"That's really good to hear, life in a coal mine all day is slowly killing me" Subaru complained.

"It won't be for to much longer, you're slowly getting better at writing" Rem complimented him.

Rem was currently teaching Subaru how to read and write. Since he arrived in this new world he couldn't read or write their language but fortunately speak it.

The content party finished their meal with prepared for any normal Monday evening. Otto, tried from calling and shouting out for customers collapsed on his bed in exhaustion. Subaru would be first to use the bath as he was always covered in dust and soot. The conditions in the mine were appalling and while it wasn't slave labour, and a slave waiter might of been better. Ram would tidy the house and clean up after dinner, she excelled at being a maid. Rem would sit at her wooden desk in her room finishing unfinished work that needed to be completed. The cycle was the same for the past month. Rem and Subaru still held onto their close relationship, although Ram was still unaware of it but she had her suspicions. Otto had confessed his love for Ram to Subaru, since he was a awkward and nervous Otto figured Subaru would good person to get advice from. Although Subaru was often not very helpful as Ram is very hard to get.

Subaru got out the bath and had a towel wrapped him and headed back to his room until he was stopped by Otto.

"Subaru, I was going to take Ram, out to town tonight, I will confess to her there" Otto announced.

"Really, any other evening would be better than a Monday" Subaru sighed.

Otto stopped and thought about it, and quickly noticed his mistake.

"Then there shall be drink" he shouted.

Subaru exhaled in disappointment "Fine do what you like, good luck".

Subaru left him and entered his room, leaving the door slight abridge to hear Otto's conversation.

"Hey Ram, are you busy this evening?" Otto straight out asked Ram.

Subaru almost knocked himself out with a facepalm.

"I have plenty of things to do, why?" Ram sternly replied.

Otto being as thick as a brick not knowing that was a rejection, continued.

"I just was thinking just the two us could go to town together, it doesn't have to be today if you are busy" Otto offered.

Subaru nodded his agreement, it was a good move. Subaru was counting affection points in his head as if it was a dating RPG.

"Fine, I'll let you pleasure me" Ram agreed.

Subaru stuck his thumb up out the door as Otto looked back at him. Subaru closed the door and began to get ready for a good night's sleep. There was a knock on his door and Rem walked in.

Rem blushed and she quickly covered her eyes and left the room as Subaru was still disrobed. Subaru hastily put his towel back on.

"Rem, come in" Subaru called her.

Rem slowly pushed the door open with hand and covered her eyes with the other, she spilt her fingers peeking at towel-wearing Subaru and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, it was improper of me to enter without permission" Rem apologized.

"No need to be so formal, what is it that you need?" he calmed her.

Rem sat down on his bed, she was wearing a long silk nightgown and her hair was tied back, it was her usually sleeping attire.

"Does Otto like my sister?" She asked with a strong serious face on.

"Unfortunately, yes" Subaru replied.

"Unfortunately, isn't it good for Ram to be seeking a love life" She questioned.

"I thought she could find someone a little more, ya know, manly" Subaru told her.

"Ram isn't good with other people she doesn't know, I'm sure you are aware of that" Rem defended Otto turning away from Subaru allowing him to dress.

"I know all too well" Subaru agreed.

"Speaking of which, I was going to tell Ram that you are my husband" She announced turning back to him.

"I wonder how she'll take it" Subaru pondered.

"So the night is yours, where would you like to go?" Otto asked Ram.

Otto was leading Ram around the centre of the city, it was very Japanese-like compared to Lugunica.  
"What is a barbeque?" Ram questioned.

"I don't know exactly, Subaru said it was were you could freshly cook your own food and it's very nice and common from where he is from" Otto quoted.

"Well why don't we?" Ram said getting into the mood more.

Ram always knew she kind of liked Otto so going on this attempt of a date wasn't so bad.

"Let's go" Otto cheered.

Otto and Ram walked up the door and slid it open and a burst if hot air hit their faces. A strong smell of roasting meat and charcoal swept through the air, they were instantly dragged in. They were met by a eroticly dressed slave which directed them to their sits. It was the same all over the world, the poor sold their lives into slavery when they had no money left. Some were even captured and forced into slavery, most just got use to it. Men were did manual labour and worked long hours and were quiet rare compared to women or even young girls to were kidnapped and beaten and raped and some people owned hundreds of them. They were forced to get customers during the day and underwent sexual abuse and beating at night and if they were to bore a child they were abandoned and even some as not to be dumped in a shanty town killed their newborn children. Most cities had shanty towns full of single mothers and most with over ten children as the women would be raped over and over again as they were not protected by anyone. Compared to Earth now days it really was hell to be female.

Otto and Ram sat down completely ignoring the slave as it was just so common. They both stared at the menu which was carved into a wooden pallet.  
"What's a pork cutlet?" Ram peered confused at the wooden board.

"Flapper bring us a plate of pork cutlet" Otto shouted out.

A girl looked over and bowed slightly and walked away. Most of female slaves were called flappers or bitches. To everyone it was just their names.

A girl walked over to deliver their uncooked food. She was and young girl with long dirty blonde hair, she was completely topless, her small breasts were fully exposed and she had a huge scar across her torso, clearly it was her master trying to embarrass herself. On her neck she was burnt with letters that spelt out Crona followed by the initials 'R.B'. It was most likely her name and her owner, Her eyes were so bloodshot they were more red than white and they were encircled by a large black ring from a lack of sleep, she probably hadn't slept in three or four days. Ram's face was revolting, slavery was common in Lugunica but in Kararagi it was way worse. In Lugunica slaves still had some rights and the government took them away from their owners if they were too badly treated, this girl was most likely sold by her mother who was also a slave which the Lugunica government would never allow. Ram didn't like looking at her as she disturbed her.

"Bitch leave us" Ram demand of her.

Otto noticed that the night was going badly as this was something neither had ever experience or seen to such a high extent before and Ram was unset so Otto ate quickly and decided to head home earlier than planned, it was a failed night.

On the way back to the apartment on a dimly lit street Otto spoke up.

"I'm sorry about tonight, I didn't think we would run into something like that" Otto apologized.

"It's fine, we should go out some other night again" Ram replied agreeing to another date.


	12. Chap:12 On the Coastline

Chapter 12: On the Coastline

Subaru turned and locked the door behind him as he exited the apartment, Rem and Subaru turned right and towards the edge of the city, Ram and Otto turned turned left across a small bridge which led straight to the center of the city, where all traders, sellers and guilds were set up. Rem and Subaru quickly parted ways because a rich man isn't living near a coal mine believe it or not, unlike Ram and Otto who worked together. Ram didn't want do heavy mental work like being secretary she wanted start a new life in Kararagi, she even shortened her life for it. Ram and Otto eventually reached their destination, it was a large square with rows and rows of stalls, tents, people running around and huge carriages pulled by four or five dragons carrying crates of products to be sold, rich or poor, if you wanted to sell or buy this is where to go. They reached their small stall which was a cloth held up by wooden sticks and had two flimsy chairs and a table, baskets lined up around the two of them of different produce. Ram had recently gotten into the butchery trade and killed wild animals and prepared them and sold them, it was very high quality because of her past experience of cookery and food preparation. They had earned a name for themselves, they were known as the 'Kingdom Traders' because of their unusual products from the Lugunican Kingdom. Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city Rem entered through side of a huge mountain of a mansion, its size wasn't even comparable to Roswaal's. She wore a skirt down to her knees and shirt, strangely formal. Subaru was a completely different, when he arrived he entered through a shabby shack, grabbing what was suppose to yellow but was tainted black miners helmet and and pickaxe and shovel. He would continue to head down passing the depressing look of other miners with their stained faces. It was Subaru's last day here. He was going work with Ram and Otto as their business increased they needed more hands on deck, but this would also bring more money into their hands and Subaru could live a high quality of life thus a win win scenario.

Later at midday Otto finished dealing with a customer and turned to Ram behind her who was cutting meat to replace the sold.

"Ram, it's being bugging me, I'm sorry about last night with the barbeque place and all" Otto apologized to Ram.

Ram stood up from her bent over position and faced Otto, her expression was of complete sorrow. Ram while she had a cold arua, was very kind and gentle and hated seeing such things like Crona. A small unnoticeable tear shaped up in her eye.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault" Ram consoled him.

For a moment they went back to their work until Ram interrupted the peace in their tent by stabbing the table.

"I just wish we could do something for all the unfortunate people, like she's only a girl" Ram sobbed.

"We shouldn't get involved in things like that, best not create trouble which could give us too much government attention or we could get sent back to Lugunica" Otto replied regretfully.

"I know that" Ram agreed rubbing her eyes and getting back to her work.

Rem, Ram and Otto finished up and met up in town like always to buy things they needed and then would head home. This time was different rather than heading home together, Ram and Otto headed of to the coast together and Rem went off to meet Subaru as he finished work. Ram and Otto were walking peacefully next to the water and as always evening stalls where open selling roasted foods and some even had different games with chances of winning prizes. Bright hanging lights lit up the paveway and children ran around with sparklers of all different colours.

"Would you like some squid?" Otto offered catching a whiff of the food.

"Please" Ram accepted.

Meanwhile over at the exit of the coal mine where Subaru worked, Rem waited patiently for Subaru as he worked longer hours, on a nearby wooden bench. When Subaru appeared she went over to meet him, he grinned slightly.

"How lucky am I to such a beautiful girl meet outside work" Subaru complimented her.

Some other workers slowly trailed out slowly to go back to their depressing lonely houses. Everyone matched even Subaru, blue overalls scared permanently black by coal.

"Let's go home clean you up and head out for food. Ram and Otto did the same" Rem blushed.

"I hope everything goes well for those two" Subaru wished.

Ram and Otto continued their date on the coast side. They roamed aimless through the rows of stalls. It had gotten quite lively and packed with people of families and couples and even some lone children. Ram was quite happy, it felt strange for her to out of her either angry, sad, or content state. She was happy to be out with Otto. Otto stared down at his little sack of coins, sighed and clasped it closed and shoved it into his pocket. As he looked forward past Ram from the corner of his eye he could see a familiar face and the person noticed him. In a trance he glided towards it before Ram stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Ram asked confused.

"E- Eh nowhere, let's go this way"Otto stuttered changing his direction.

Ram was involuntary pulled away from where she was by Otto. Otto noticing the time led her down steps to the coastline and looked out at the water. It was time for fireworks off on the water. People quickly gather beside them all along the coastline. A bell rang from the center of the city marking nine o'clock and streams of line began to streak upwards into the dark sky, exploding into bright shining colourful lights, brightening up the sky. Otto turned and look deeply at Ram's bright red hair. She noticed him and looked at back him. Otto stepped closer and quickly closed the distance and kissed Ram. Ram was completely caught off guard and was aghast. She slowly stepped backwards from the force but kept kissing him. Behind them Rem and Subaru looked down at them.

"Hey, Suba-" Rem was cut off.

Subaru had kissed her mid sentence, and she quickly kissed him right back. Subaru broke away from the short kiss and spoke up.

"And they didn't even notice us, this entire night" Subaru said.

They both looked down from the mount next to the coastline at Ram and Otto who were still kissing. Rem and Subaru eventually both turned away back into the crowd.

When Ram and Otto finally stopped kissing, Ram opened her eyes and began breathing heavily and looked at Otto in amazement.

"I love you, Ram" Otto confessed.

Ram stayed quiet, and blushed nearly as bright as her hair, she was sure how to reacted to a such a spontaneous confession. She never thought this would happen to her. Tears built up in her eye and slowly leaked out before she replied.

"I- I also love you, Otto" she shyly answered.

Both on them were caught up in such a deep trance of each others eyes they didn't notice a little girl tugging on their clothes. When they eventually came to their senses, Ram stared in what appeared to be fear of the girl. She was small and only wore a gunny sack with holes for arms and legs, which she likely stole, she was freshly burnt around the neck. This was the familiar face Otto saw. Crona.

"W-What are you doing here?" Otto asked her.

"I remember you two from the barbeque" she replied.

"And what of it, don't you see lots of people, shouldn't you being working, why is your neck freshly burnt?" Otto frantically questioned the girl.

"I was foundled" she quickly replied.

"Why don't you return to your parents?" Otto offered her.

"My mother was conceived by my master, my mother sold me to my master once I was born for her own freedom, she has left the country a long time ago" she explained.

"Then why are you talking to us, I am not your mother and nor is she" Otto told her nearly shouting.

"No" Ram unexpectedly spoke up.

"What?" Otto asked deeply confused.

"You can be our child" Ram stated.

Otto pulled Ram around and whispered to her.

"What are you doing, are you saying she is your child" Otto demanded answers.

"No, no, not at all, I want to help her, and what's wrong with making her our child, besides without my horn I can't have children anyways" Ram answered back snapply.

"If that's what you want" Otto agreed.

 **I can see that some people think I over did the slavery from the last chapter, I can understand why but Tappei made it well known that slavery was rampant in Kararagi and that stealing street children was legal, I believe it was also important to give background to Crona as you can she she now plays an important roll. As well before people start questioning Ram not being able to have children, if that's true, I do not know, I made it up.** **\- L**


	13. Chap:13 Unsuspecting to Both Part 1

Chapter 13: Unsuspecting to Both Part 1

Ram and Otto turned back to the child, who was waiting for their response. Otto was still unsure about the idea, do they the money to support a child and clearly Ram and Otto would be the parents, and their relationship isn't even completely solid yet. It was a real test for Otto.

"Crona, you are now my daughter" Ram welcomed her.

Otto hasn't known Ram for long but he was very sure that she is acting extremely strange, she is nothing like what Rem and Subaru described her to be.

"Thank you, mama" Crona replied.

Ram was a little shocked by Crona's response and being called mama.

"Are you hungry, most shops would be closed now so I can't get you clothes" Ram said acting all motherly.

Thoughts flew through Ram's head of all the things required to raise a child.

"Hey, Ram that's great and all but can we really just take a child?" Otto asked.

"I guess so, we'll take her like a slave and treat her like a daughter" Ram explained.

"Don't worry about it papa no one is going looking for me" Crona reassure him.

"How old are you?" Otto asked her.

"I'm eleven, I think" she answered.

"Then call me Father, you're not a baby anymore" Otto promoted her.

"I'm hungry, Father" Crona complained.

"How about some dango before we head home" Otto offered.

"I've made loads of those but I've had one before" she stated.

"Ram, I'm a have to ask you to help me out here" Otto whisper over to Ram.

Otto was completely out of personal profit from his date with Ram.

"I got it" she sighed happily.

Rem, Otto and Crona arrived back at the apartment and Rem and Subaru were inside. They welcomed them home normally until Crona followed behind them and they both nearly fainted.  
"Hey, Rem, Rem what do you think happened after we left?" Subaru asked Rem copying the twins form of speech.

"Subaru, Subaru, I don't know but they now have a child" Rem replied.  
"Rem, Rem do demons pregnancies happen that fast?" Subaru continued questioning.

Ram hit Subaru over the head with her fist.

"Demons without horns can have children, idiot" Ram told him.

"Then who is she?" Subaru continued his questions.  
"This is Crona, our daughter, Otto and I are - are-" Ram stuttered near the end.

"We know we saw" Rem and Subaru answer in unison.

"You saw!" Ram shrieked.

"Father who are these two people, one of looks like mama" Crona asked Otto who was staying out of the conversion.

"This is your uncle Subaru and aunty Rem" Otto introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Crona introduced herself.

Otto thought for a slave she is well mannered.

"When did you even meet her, we didn't see her with you when the fireworks were on" Rem asked.

"It was after the fireworks, I'll explain later" Ram told them.

"Father what is a demon?" Crona asked questioning Rem and Ram's race.

"Your mother and aunt are twins and are part of the Oni race known as demons, they're quite rare nowadays" Otto answered her.

"But they look exactly the same as us" Crona pointed out.

"Demons can enter a super strong state called Oni mode, and their two horns appear from their head. Twins only get one horn each but unfortunately your mother lost hers in a fight and can no longer enter Oni mode and can't have children either" Otto explained.

"I'm the same, I can't bare a child either, that's why I was abandoned, I can't create more slaves" Crona said which no child should have to say.

"You shouldn't be talking about that stuff at your age, why is that anyways?" Subaru crouched down beside her.

"It's my wound I got when fighting another slave two years ago" Crona explained.

They all hung their heads sorrowfully, it wasn't right for such a young child to go through such torture. But it didn't seem to affect her, she was all just so used to it.

"But I won in the end" she continued trying to raise spirits.

"I'll to teach you how to be more like a woman too" Ram sighed.

"Take the day off tomorrow get what you need for Crona and spend time with her, I'll have Subaru now so it'll be fine" Otto offered.

"O.K then I will, Subaru might even take over full time, he was good with meat anyways so I can trust him" Ram stated.

"Subaru? Trusted me?" Subaru questioned to himself.

"What's wrong with what I said?" Ram shot at him.

"You're called me by my proper name, and you trust me?" Subaru replied.

Ram and Subaru had bonded a lot in Kararagi and got to know each other better, and became good friends but this was the first of Ram to say she trusted him or not call him Balse.

"Yes, I do trust you" Ram answered.

Ram and Crona wandered around the city square, buying clothes and showing her around the city center somewhere Crona was not allowed to go. Meanwhile Rem was working her secretary job and Otto showed Subaru the ropes of the trading business. It was a very warm humid day out, some high clouds passed over but never provided enough coverage against the Sun. Thus Ram took Crona to get a cold drink, they both sat on a bench which was shaded by a large wall behind them. The only sound between them was the sound of gulps muffled by the chatter of passersby. Ram looked over at her newly adopted daughter. Ram was worried like any mother would be about her child's mental state especially after what happened to her.

"Crona, how are you?" Ram spontaneously asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Crona counter questioned.

Ram didn't want Crona to feel she was being pressured to reveal everything about her past.

"No reason, sometimes it's best not to question things" Ram patted her head.

"You just questioned how I was feeling" Crona pointed out.

"I'm your mother, I'm allowed" Ram privileged herself.

"O.K mama" Crona cheerfully replied.

Crona was happy she was now part of a family, she was loved and cared by someone. Ram was feeling overwhelmed by emotions of having her own child and a husband.

Ram and Crona had headed home to meet Otto who finished work. Rem and Subaru had met in town to walk together.

"Rem, you're in charge here, you need to decide when" Subaru pestered her.

 **Just saying, I don't have any Ram and Subaru shipping in mind. So if you felt that vibe there it was non-** **intentional** \- **L**


	14. Chap:14 Unsuspecting to Both Part 2

Chapter 14: Unsuspecting to Both Part 2

"Rem, you're in charge here, you need to decide when" Subaru pestered her.

"I know, I know it's just" she paused.

Subaru had noticed that the always happy cheerful optimistic Rem had turned shy almost afraid.

"It's just what?" Subaru asked concerned.

Rem looked up at him noticing his concern, her sky blue hair flew around in the winds draft. Subaru kept looking at her waiting for her answer. He could see the anxiousness in her eyes.

"It's about Ram and Otto" she confessed.

Subaru was a little taken back by her comment, what was it she didn't like them together, was it Crona? Subaru unsuspectedly to Rem stopped walking. Rem spun around and inspected Subaru's face to try and get his feeling of emotion but she drew a blank.

"Ram and Otto?" Subaru questioned attempting to remain neutral.

Subaru was confused at first as to why Ram and Otto would be upsetting her, it was her idea to bring the both of them. Subaru continued to pondered for awhile until his mind snapped to it. With them around, he guessed he slacking when it came to her.

"It's just they're moving so fast, much faster than us, they have a child. And Ram doesn't even know about us yet" Rem stressed.

Subaru quietly sighed as so Rem wouldn't notice. He was relieved that he knew that he wasn't called out. After he cleared his mind he agreed with Rem, it was a bit overwhelming and it all happened very suddenly and swiftly, he could complete understand what Rem was thinking.

"I know what you mean, but that's how it goes, so go with it. That's what they say back where I'm from" Subaru told her.

For Subaru it was good advice. It's not like he could tell her to get over herself or kick out Ram and Otto. Money wasn't poor but Ram and Otto definitely couldn't afford and new house all for themselves, although…

"Is there even going to enough comfortable personal space for us all, we should move into a detached house, it would be bigger, and nicer to come home to" Rem worked up.

Subaru grinned a little, he started walking again and Rem followed. Rem had been if only for a small amount of time been her optimistic self again.

"Well, that is something we could discuss with the others, but more importantly Rem, when do want to tell the others about your own marriage?" Subaru redirected the conversation emphasizing 'own'.

Rem was deliberately dodging the conversation. She didn't want Ram to know as she believed she still had something against Subaru. Rem felt Ram would dislike Subaru even more than already did if she found out they were together. She was trying to think how Subaru kept asking her; think for herself first. Rem didn't want Subaru to have to keep his marriage a secret. Once again she felt like a hindrance to Subaru.  
"I just don't how Ram will take it i guess, I don't know I just feel worried. Your marriage and my marriage situations are complicated" Rem said.

He was surprised by her comment, how Rem nearly saw them in different marriages. Subaru could see how Rem still hadn't seen the change in Ram.

"Rem stop pushing us apart like that, we're in the same marriage. Remember why we came here" Subaru told her off.  
Rem shocked by Subaru's remark, she froze and thought about herself. She couldn't help herself from thinking that she was dragging down Subaru and their relationship down. She was trying hard to think for herself like Subaru asked, but everyone else kept coming to mind. She didn't want Ram to hate on Subaru.

"But it's Ram I don't want..." she trailed off.

"I'm worried about Ram. I don't care if she doesn't like me. I know you're trying to think for yourself, but you really are too kind I guess" Subaru answered her.

Rem was stunned how Subaru was exactly able to guess what she was thinking.

"Remember everything she went through to get here, she isn't the Ram we all used to know, she's a new reborn Ram. Willing to live her the last of her short life to the fullest. You aren't a ball and chain to her or me" Subaru speeched.

Rem's eyes dilated allowing more light in brightening up her view of Subaru. Rem understood what Subaru was talking about. When she thought about it she could notice the difference herself.

"What happened to optimistic Rem? The Rem that looked forward to very next opportunity with open arms. The Rem that saw and found the light and hope in every person" Subaru addressed Rem in third person.

"I'm sorry Subaru. Moving to Kararagi has made me shy and scared of the all the quick and sudden changes. I question in my sleep why we are doing this again. Like on the boat. I'm sorry I keep failing you like this. I will be like the old Rem again" she announced.

Subaru jumped at her grabbing her into a tight hug. Rem stepped back from the sudden force of the hug. Subaru whispered into her ear.

"Rem, don't be afraid, I am here for you. I am not afraid nor never upset because I always know you'll be there for me. So I'll be always there for you. Yes the change is vast and leaving so many people behind, leaving your whole way of living is hard and stressful. But remember to think ahead not behind" Subaru whispered.

Rem plunged into a well of tears. She was happy that she knew Subaru will always there to comfort her. Rem could see that Subaru had faith in her. Rem needed Subaru and Subaru needed her.

"I will tell her" Rem cried happily.

 **Before anyone asks what is happening there it's called 'Emotional Stress'. - L**

Rem and Subaru walked hand in hand along the cobbled path all the way home. It was late but the humidity still roamed the air making is warm. They didn't notice it get so dark and the streets slowly go bare. When they arrived back the strong brightness from the ceiling light blinded them. Otto and Crona were seated the kitchen table playing shogi and it appears Otto was losing non-purposefully.  
"Welcome home two, it's late what were you doing" Otto welcomed them.

Subaru was letting Rem answer but she stayed quite so he did.

"Just walking around, enjoying the warm night, whatcha playin?" Subaru answered.

Ram walked into the room to welcome them back. Subaru sat down beside Crona and looked at her shogi set up, dancing pawns. Subaru had gotten out of Rem's way by sitting down next to Crona as so she could tell Ram about their marriage herself which she wanted to do.

"Ram, I have something to tell you" Rem announced.

Otto looked at Subaru, to which Subaru gave a slight nod and Otto quickly understood the situation. Crona looked up with her innocent little face at the twin sisters. Subaru noticed that Crona also didn't know about their marriage and this would be new to her too.

"Subaru and I are married. This is the reason we came to Kararagi" Rem revealed.

Rem quickly became flustered as Ram walked towards her. Rem shut her eyes tight she feared she was in trouble. Ram quickly clasped Rem in her arms embracing her in a hug.

"So I was right, I'm so happy for you too. Congratulations" Ram cheered her.

Rem sighed and her whole loosened as the weights and stress were lifted from her shoulders. Ram was extremely joyous. Her little sister was in safe hands with Subaru. She was glad her sister had found happiness with someone else.

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews and everything. If you do have a question I will do my best to answer without spoiling. - L**


	15. Chap:15 District Fourteen

Chapter 15: District Fourteen

Subaru held a small wooden veneer woven basket full of fresh fruit and vegetables which he had purchased at the market. He pushed open a waist height gate and swung it closed behind him. His feet follow the stone slates which were placed intermittently in the grass which led to a small cottage bungalow. The grass field was surrounded by a white fence matching the gate. Ram's gardening work really came through in the colourful flower beds laced along the edge of the green's ends. A single oak tree was to the left of Subaru it stood tall and in full bloom. It's bright greenness appeared to shine with the Sun behind it. Two ropes hung from the lowest branch of the crown. The ropes were binded by a plank of wood at the bottom, it was a swing. The house was thatched and woven neatly, it topped a brick wall that was clay paved on the outside. The steps up the front door were concrete and surround by more work of Ram. A slight canopy overhung the door giving it limited protection from the rain. A lantern sweged in the wind from the wall beside the door. Two windows were slotted into the wall split into four panels each, they gave a clear image of the happenings inside the house. As Subaru pushed open the door into the genkan. He kicked of his shoes and slid on his slippers. He pushed his shoes beside the others in line beside the step, three other big pairs of shoes accompanied by a single small pair.

Taking the two steps to fully in enter the main hallway, his options were a door to his front across from him or either right or left down the corridor. He was soon greeted by a beautiful maid with sky blue hair which covered her right eye and as to stop it from covering her left eye it was tied up with blue string. Her bright blue eye blinked at him, or was it winked, Subaru couldn't tell. Rem fully stepped out in front of him in her full maid attire a bowed slightly to him welcoming back. It was an old sight for Subaru, Rem hadn't worn her maid outfit in a long time. The last time Subaru had seen her wear it was back in the old man's mansion. Rem felt most comfortable working in those clothes, she had kept an attachment to them as memories for when she moved to Kararagi from her home country Lugunica. Quick footsteps tumbled down the hallway towards the two of them. A young girl, Crona, who was barefoot and in a skirt and t-shirt. Her hands were covered in mud, clearly she had been down in the riverside behind the house. She quickly greet him and ran off to the bathroom to wash her hands. Another person, came from the same direction as Crona, it was Otto. His hair which was longer than the twins trailed behind him, it was a shaded silver. He had slowly started growing a stubble, which day by day grew more and more prominent. Ram wandered out of her room which she shared with Otto in her own maid outfit. She also bowed to Subaru and greet him like and maid would. She was also doing work around the house and decide since Rem was wearing her maid clothes she thought she might as well too. Since moving into the new house life for everyone appeared freer and life was slower and quite more had moved from their small apartment they rented in the city center a week after Crona joined them. It was still nearby the city so for easy commuting but it was quieter nearer the edge. This was only their third day living here and as such in the living room ahead of Subaru still had a small pile of unpacked boxes. It was a perfect house for the five of them.

"I'm exhausted, I can't believe we got all that work done today" Ram yawned.

Ram lay flat on the ground with her legs underneath a chabudai in the living room, still in her maid outfit beside her Rem who was still in hers too. The living room was reasonably sized. It was floored with twelve tatami mats in a syugijiki design. The was lit by three hanging lamps and as well by a glimmer of light for the corner of the room. On the ground in the corner there was a small incense stick burning in a ashtray. Its bitter sandalwood odour permeated the room. On the opposite wall from the entrance was a shoji sliding door which led to a small deck out the back of the house, it gave view to the ditch of a river only a few meters away.

"It's all coming back us in these outfits" Rem laughed.

Subaru, Otto and Crona were all outside by the riverbed, Crona was attempting to catch small fry fish that swam by, so far no success. Subaru and Otto were discussing business and life in general while watching over Crona. The riverbed was bushy and overgrown as it dipped towards the water, the ground had a slight soggy feel from it absorbing all the water. Tall thin cedar trees blocked a clear view though to the other side of the river as the trees lined tightly along the water.

"Subaru, you have to meet up with that man later?" Otto asked Subaru.

Subaru was meeting a businessman late this evening to talk over a trade deal that they proposed. Usually this would be were Otto would take over, but Otto decide to let Subaru get some experience, it was important for him if he planned to stay in the trade business.

"Yeh, although the location is strange, for such a big company why are they set up down in the industry district?" Subaru wondered.

The planned conference was in district forteen, one of the three industry districts were most work, factory and warehouses could be found. District one to thirteen were in the centre of the city were people lived and worked high class jobs like trading or food, district thirteen was right on the coast and contained the port. Districts fourteen to sixteen were the industry districts, to the western side of the city, there were few as most manufacturing is outsourced to other cities. Districts seventeen to twenty-one were low density living areas were most people lived including Subaru. It was far north of the city the complete opposite side to districts twenty-two and three the slums on the south side of the city. A very dirty dumping ground were the poorest of poor lived.

"I believe it's because they own a large warehouse there, and sell to sellers not the public so appearance isn't as important I guess" Otto guessed.

"Maybe. Well I actually better get ready, I'll do my best Otto" Subaru told him.

Subaru walked away from the riverside and through the green to the back deck on the house. He looked out from the heightened view at the wide bright lushes green field expanse. He took a deep breath, breathing in the cold flowing fresh air, something the center of the city lacked. He slid open the back door exposing Rem and Ram to the cold outside air, it was nice on their warm skin. The heat from the room hit him and he notice how cold it really was outside. He removed he slippers. His slippers were dirty, he wore them down to the riverside but it was more sludgy then he would of guessed. He left them out on the deck under the cover of the canopy. He stepped in on the tatami and closed the door behind him, the cotton inside of the mat encircled his bare foot. He went straight through the room ignoring the twins into the corridor. A light draft flew through slightly breezing his hair.

Subaru wandered on a street which was raised over storage shacks, it gave a great view of the district. If the view could be called great. To far out in to near by the view as blackened by the smoke from foundries and furnaces. Concrete bridges with iron railings laced the district over the top of buildings to provide quick and easy transport and travel. A large circular road brisked by the district allowing transport of goods and resources in and out quickly. Huge flat trailers covered in boxes filled the road. The area was lit by dim potassium yellow street lights. Subaru glanced up and down from where he was going to a small slip of paper with directions. He took a turn down a small alleyway which led to the office. Extremely difficult to find. The alley was badly lit and the walls of the buildings were of corrugated iron painted green. Past the iron was a frail weathered brick wall. Wooden steps led up to a raised door, Subaru destination. A voice called out behind with yelling for him to turn around. As Subaru twisted around, a immense sharp pain struck his stomach. He couldn't react at all, he was completely silent not even clenching his pain. He saw man stood with his face covered he was small another man stood holding a shank he had a soot covered face with ginger hair and a unshaven beard. Just before it all went black for him he let out a shrieking call of pain. The two men quickly reached for Subaru's pockets. In response to Subaru's scream another man in a suit stepped out from the raised door and looked down at Subaru who lay silently in a pool of his own blood twitching. The two men quickly ran off dropping the knife. The suited man rolled Subaru over to look at his face. He pulled a knife from his pocket which he had for protection.

"I'm sorry, I'll put you out" he said lining his knife to Subaru's throat.

Subaru was barely able to see his face before his foot was being wrapped by the cotton inside a tatami mat.

 **Sorry for the late upload, Fanfiction was acting up. - L**


	16. Chap:16 Return by Death

Chapter 16: Return by Death

Subaru looking forward into his home, suddenly regaining his ability to move stumbled backwards out onto the deck and fell on his back. He stared up at the familiar ceiling. He remembered the canopy from when they first moved in when he lay out the back and stared at the stars with Rem. He snapped up straight from his thoughts grasping head after he smashed his head on the hardwood. Rem and Ram sat up and looked at him in their maid outfits. Subaru quickly noticed what had happened, he had died and returned after the stab and mugging in district fourteen. Or as he called it 'Return by Death'. He mystical power that connects him to the witch somehow and also permanently connects him to this world. Giving him so far an unlimited amount of attempts at life. Quite beneficial when he thought about it. He attempted to focus his vision into the room but it was blocked by white cloth covered legs.

"Are you okay, Subaru?" Rem bending down to ask him.

Subaru pushed himself with his hands up right and Rem straighten her body alongside him. He brushed himself slightly and attempted to remain cool while responding.

"Yeah, just tripped in the rail" Subaru replied.

Subaru hurried out of the room away from Rem and Ram and straight through into his bedroom he shared with Rem. He collapsed onto the floor, the futon wasn't rolled out so he landed on the tatami mats while the landing was hard it was slightly soft. He pulled up his clothes exposing his torso were he was stabbed, he held his stomach, despite it not hurting he felt the need to. He soon relaxed his arms to his side and exhaled. Somehow 'Return by Death' was quite exhausting and he was faguited. His conscience ended up slipping on him.

Subaru later awoke to the tapping of two fingers on his shoulder. Rem was attempting to wake him. He rolled his head to look at her and she smiled wryly. Subaru shot up to make level with her. A few hours had past and Subaru had sure to of missed the meeting. The view out the window showed a darker dark then when he was stabbed. Before he could speak to defend himself.

"Don't worry, Otto ended up going instead. I guess you hit your head harder than you thought" Rem comforted him.

Subaru knew it was 'Return by Death' that tired him not the bang. But it suddenly struck him. Otto would take the same path down the alley, and the same two thugs would show up and stab him as well. Rem had obviously placed a blanket over him when she found him asleep so he threw it off him and ran into the hallway bumped into Ram who was carrying a tray of tea to her room.

"Subaru be careful, why are you in such a hurry?" Ram told him as she juggled the tray.

More thoughts came to Subaru's mind as he stood still. It was too late he could never catch up to Otto, he should be nearly finish the meeting if he made it there in the first place. Before he could continue his depressing thoughts the door across the way slid open and Otto was on the other side.

"O-O-Ott- Otto, what are you doing here?" Subaru stuttered as he backed himself up against the wall behind him.

Otto was the utmost confused at his question, the answer was obvious.

"I live here Subaru, you really O.K after you hit your head?" Otto counter questioned.

Subaru paused and collected his thoughts, he cleared his mind. He looked at Otto attentively, and exhaled slowly. Subaru knew he had to remain calm as not to blow his cover of 'Return by Death'. It reminded him of when he went insane over the death of Rem to the Sloth, quickly cutting his thoughts to respond.

"No, I'm fine. I- eh- I just wanted to apologize quickly for my blunder and missing the meeting and making you instead. I'm very sorry." Subaru bowed.

Subaru quickly lied himself out of the situation. Obviously he wanted to see if Otto was still alive after travelling to District fourteen.

"Not at all, don't worry. They had ridiculous conditions, seventy percent of gross earning, not a chance!" Otto retorted.

While Subaru was relieved that Otto was safe, he couldn't help but question why was Otto safe, was he late and they had already checked the alley, did they think Otto didn't have anything of value or even did Otto fight back and beat the two of them. Subaru quickly scraped the last idea as Otto is a nervous person he would of ran.

"Well then, I'm sure I'll make the next one" Subaru declared.

Subaru quickly ended the conversation as he wished to think more about the scenario. He glanced through Ram and Otto's room and out the rear window he could clearly make out the darkness of night and used to his advantage to leave the conversation.

"Once again, I'm sorry. It's late and evidently I must sleep" Subaru left for his room.

Rem quickly followed behind him and Ram and Otto shuffled into their room. Subaru sat on the floor as Rem lay out the futon. After the duvet was laid out flat, Subaru crawled under followed by Rem. They lay side by side for awhile in silence. The only thing on Subaru's mind was 'Return by Death' and Otto. Why was he attacked and not Otto. Subaru's paranoia got the better of him and he started to think as if he was a target for something. That someone had picked up a grudge against him. He attempted to run past events through his mind but nothing that he had done would make him worthy of a stab and mug. Maybe he was just unlucky and they were just some standard criminals. His mind was greatly troubled by the event. Rem had started staring at him for awhile, Subaru's lack of content was clear to Rem. Rem was as always worried for everyone, especially the one she loved most, Subaru.

"Subaru, you looked troubled, what's the matter?" Rem asked him.

Subaru stunned by Rem's upspeak that he questioned her at first but understood her question then. He thought for a bit, how could he phrase this to Rem, can he phrase it to Rem without her asking about 'Return by Death'. He swifty noticed it would be impossible and lied.

"Nothing, just thinking about life here now in Kararagi, it even more different with so much space, this kinda what you envisioned right?" Subaru answered.

Rem was shocked by his replied, she knew that he knew that moving and all the changes was a sensitive topic but for some reason he still brought it up. Subaru noticed his plunder and quickly followed up with.

"Forget what I just said. I-" Subaru continued frantically.

Before Subaru could finish talking Rem spoke up.

"I can't forget what you say" she joked and grinned.

Subaru smiled back at her. A smile on Rem face would always make Subaru smile. Rem was still always the support Subaru needed.

"Subaru, you know we've been married for a good bit now. Don't you think we should make it completely official?" Rem extremely nervously asked.

Rem's blood rushed to her head, and her face went ripe like a tomato. She felt like her head was so heavy it would break the floor. She was sideways facing Subaru and as did Subaru. Subaru reached out his hand and patted her hair gently and Rem calmed slightly.  
"If you really want to?" Subaru confirmed.

"I do" Rem quickly replied.

Subaru began to close his eyes and move closer to Rem and kissed her.

Rem and Subaru's intimacy lasted about thirty minutes and Rem innocents was taken. Rem left the side of Subaru in the futon to go to the bathroom. As soon as she left a sharp pain struck Subaru's heart. He could see the divine hands groping on heart and tugging and pulling. A deep airy breath voice could be heard only by Subaru whispering.

"You have left the side of Emilia and left her for someone else and left Emilia without your divine protection. And thus my power I shared to you is being taken from you" the voice of the witch whispered fading away.

The pain was relieved from Subaru and he breathed heavily after the intense pain. Subaru's great power was gone, 'Return by Death'.

 **Just for the sake of the story lets say Subaru is a year older then said to be and is 18. - L**


	17. Chap:17 A Sooted Face

Chapter 17: A Sooted Face

A brightness shone through the blinds on the windows waking Subaru up. Rem was absent from his side. He had obviously dozed off after the witches voice. A slight ache ringed in his head when he sat up letting the futon covers roll down off him. He blurred vision focused and he scanned the room and it was soulless. The more he concentrated the more his head ached. He leaned forward grasping his head. Subaru lost all focus as the pain overwhelmed him. He flung his head back to the pillow behind him. The pain eased and let of a little. He continued to lay still staring emptily at the ceiling until he had to move his attention ti sliding of the room. On other side Rem stood holding a tray. She was fully dressed, and her hair was brushed perfect already. How long had she been up before Subaru. Subaru dazed at her beauty, he noticed how he had never actually seen her perpare her hair. It was a curious mystery for Subaru. Rem entered the room in silence and placed the tray gently beside him. Rem moved to her side of the futon and kneed facing Subaru. Subaru was worried of her formality. Subaru waited for her to speak but she remained quite. She was fidgeting, and constantly fixing herself. Subaru could easily see the through the awkwardness she was withholding so he spoke up.

"Thank you, why are you kneeing, lie or stand or atleast agura" Subaru spoke first.

Rem lay back moving to an agura position like Subaru requested. She attempted to speak but constantly kept stuttering without speakly and audible word. Subaru sat up, his headache had faded. Concerned and eger what Rem had to say he edged her on.

"Tha- thaq- thank you for last night" Rem spat out.

Rem pushed hard on her knees pushing them down and bowing her head. She was so nervous that the pain of suddenly stretching her thighs was nullified. Subaru was confused of what she was thanking him for but he quickly realised what her gratitude was for. His filled with blood and blushed a dark crimson. Although she was thanking him, he felt the really honour should go to her. She was perfect. Subaru nervousness was overcome by his love for her and he replied completely calm.

"No Rem. My thanks should be to you. You are an absolutely amazing woman" Subaru clasped her hands.

Subaru's words put Rem at ease. He cool and collected response to such an embarrassing statement somehow relaxed Rem. Subaru soon came to his senses and anguish hit him again and he loosened his grasp on Rem's hands and held his head tight. It felt like a sickle was driven straight through the top of his head. The witch was obvious still connected to him and punishing him is what Subaru thought. He was wrong the witch was most definitely gone but a witch doesn't simply leave your brain without it hurting. Rem spotting Subaru's agony quickly dote over him.

"Must be coital cephalalgia, don't worry it usually fades after awhile, eat it will help" Rem offered.

Subaru turned confused at Rem's words. What the hell was coital cephalalgia? Subaru ignored it and began to eat to attempt to cure his misery. Rem left him to tend to other matters. Subaru lay back and thought.

'Return by Death' was obviously the power the witch was taking back. But now he has to be more careful in case of near death situations. Subaru thought his mind might of gotten used to 'Return by Death' and as such be more reckless. As Subaru rested his pain faded and mind cleared. His mind went on a downhill scopophobia thought roller coaster. After the attack against him last night but not Otto concerned him. Was someone after him in particular? Why him and not Otto? He shook his head fiercely emptying his thoughts. He denied all his suspicions, tunnelling the thought that it was by mere coincidence. Just the wrong place and time. Subaru stood up and tidied away the futon. He believed he had lazied around enough for a Sunday morning. He entered the warm aired living room where everyone was gathered. Rem and Ram were seated chatting under the kotatsu. Otto and Crona were cross-legged playing shogi. Crona was an all around intelligent person. It was hard to outsmart her in anything. Therefore somehow at the age of eleven. Truly an amazing mastermind. Otto on the other hand, while a master at shogi, that was because he enjoyed it. In everyday life this strategist somewhere disappeared. Otto bonded well with Crona he seemed to have an affinity for children. Subaru plopped down across from the mid-conversation twins ignoring them. He looked over at Otto and Crona. It reminded him of the village children. The village children who he saw slaughtered then returned by 'Return by Death' only for them to be killed again and their blood painted written on walls. It silently haunted Subaru how he didn't nothing to even attempt to save them. He always told himself he tried multiple times it was their faith. They were doomed to die. Subaru troubled face was noticed by the twins and thus Rem spoke.

"Are you feeling better?" Rem asked him.

At first Subaru ignored the question but finally answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of the village children" Subaru came out with.

Subaru spoke so plainly like a sociopath, but tears and emotions started to well, push themselves out from behind his skull. Ram was aware of Subaru's liking to village children so quickly intercepted his statement.

"There's nothing you could have" Ram frowned.

Subaru instantly disagreed with Ram saying and retaliated.

"Yeah, of course there's nothing could of possibly of done" Subaru answered aggressively sarcastically.

The other two were retorted by Ram and Subaru's sudden uproar. Rem and Otto believed that Ram and Subaru still weren't on good terms. While it was a factor, it was mainly Ram trying to refuse the situation and Subaru depressed and angry. Hearing Subaru aggression Ram remained quiet. Silence roamed until Crona broke it.

"Who are the village children?" Crona asked innocently.

Subaru got up and left the room peacefully. He didn't want to hear anymore about the them. Rem began to explain and Otto followed Subaru. In the hallway they started their conversation.

"Another thing I completely forgot to tell, I can't believe I forgot. From last night I ran into two thug looking people. They said they were looking for someone called 'Natsuki'. Otto told him.

Subaru was stunned by the remark. Natsuki was a very rare name in Japan so it's safe to presume he is the only one in Kararagi. He was being sought out after all. Jittery he responded.

"Well, what did they look like?" Subaru asked.

Fear shrieked down his spine. He was right about everything. He was a chosen target. The village children were completely of his mind. It was only, why was he an underground wanted.

Otto answered his questioned.

"Well one had a sooted black face…

 **Extremely sorry about the late uploads. I have a set near plan but I can't get it across as well as I'd like. - L**


	18. Chap:18 Home is Funny, isn't it

Chapter 18: Home is Funny, isn't it?

A strong grinding and twisting pain rolled out from his head to his feet. The fear of his life being on the line kicked in too quickly. 'Return by Death' was gone with Rem's virginity, and he could now confirm he was being targeted. Why? Why? Why?

"Because you're diabolical" a voice whispered out.

Subaru span around in all directions looking for the source. Everything was frozen in place. Otto stood completely still, stuck in time. Only Subaru appeared to be free. The colours in Subaru's sight began to fade and turn to black and white. The corridor stretched out, elongating. It the space look like it was twisting up. Suddenly it quickly changed to another dimension and Subaru was in a complete different location. It was a deep dark place. The whole world was shaded purple. Hands flew around him intrapping him. Lavender smoke burned of the arms blinding his vision.

"It's funny how you decide to get rid of my power when your life was in danger" the voice continued.

Subaru from his surrounding was easily able to guess that it was the witch that was speaking and was hallucinating him.

"I didn't know I was bonded to Emilia" Subaru replied with fear.

Subaru had never actually heard the witches voice in real time or was able to reply. He didn't even know if she could hear him.

"Faith is an interesting right, it's funny" witch answered him.

"Wait, if I no longer have your powers, why are you still talking to me. If you brought me here why don't you send me back to Japan?" Subaru questioned her.

"Do you want to go back?" she unexpectedly asked.

Subaru was stuck. Go back to his true home. Go home to his family in Japan. Continue his simple life he was originally given.

"You could go back to where you left off?" the witch asked.

Before Subaru walked out in front of a car. Live with his evil looking mother and perverted wrestling father. Or he could stay and live with his wife Rem and friends Ram and Otto with their child Crona. To hard for him to think, he fell to his knees. He wanted to stay but not give up the chance to see his parents whom he loved. He felt he would be betraying them eloping like this. It was painful. But he knew what he had to choose.

"I want to stay" Subaru shouted out.

Silence roamed and slight giggle build up to a full breath gasping laughter.

"It's funny, how you go through so much pain over an answer that doesn't really matter" the witch laughed at him.

"What do you mean doesn't matter, surely you must of loved someone once in your long life" Subaru stated.

"I may have but that's beyond the point. I didn't bring you here, I can't send you back. I just gave you power when you arrived so you could look over Emilia for me" she revelled.

"Was it God?" Subaru questioned to himself.

"Your Earth Gods are funny. Only old books for their bases. How can you believe that they moved you here?" fading her laughter.

"Then do you know who did?" Subaru cried.

Subaru was becoming desperate for answers, so close to finding how he got here. She must know the answers. Subaru never chased these answers and just accepted it and waited for the answers to come to him. Now the answers are here, what was his purpose?, Why was he brought here? Was his sole reason for existing for protecting a rich girl in another country?

"Not a clue, well maybe but not certainly" the witch answered.

"Who? Who? Even if there is only one percent chance of it being them who is it, where are they?" Subaru pleaded.

"The only other witch alive, Gluttony. But I think she recently died" Satella revealed.

"So Crusch still managed to kill The Whale" Subaru said to himself joyfully.

"Witch or I mean Satella, why must I protect Emilia?" Subaru asked.

"Ju- Just because, if you want to be safe from your murder and get your power back go back to Lugunica, more steps will follow from their" Satella replied.

 **I am aware there are a lot of unanswered questions here but just wait. Also I know some parts are extremely off the lore of Re:Zero but the** **vagueness** **of how Subaru got to Lugunica is the main reason for this. So I filled it in for myself to suit my story. - L**

"That's not going to convince me to go back to Lugunica or Emilia" Subaru pouted out the witch.

"I could reward you with whatever your heart desires" Satella whispered.

"At least tell me the other steps I must take once I get to Lugunica" Subaru demanded.

"It's funny, scared and desperate for answers from me and now making demands. Have I won you over?" she laughed.

"Just tell me the conditions, if you want me to even consider going back" Subaru sighed.

"Fine, when you arrive back you will wed and take Emilia. And on that same night you must end Rem's life as it is an impurity to you. You might as well and get your bastard too. That make me trust you to give your powers back" the witch told him closing his personal space.

Subaru's heart jumped, kill his wife. An impurity. Rem.

"No. Never. What kind of person do you think I am? You're crazy to think I would do that. It will never happen" Subaru shouted.

"I will make you do it. I'm bound to you, I will taunt you until you do. Do it. Kill her now" Satella tempted Subaru.

"I will never fall you temptations, Rem will not die, nor will my…." Subaru trailed off.

He just noticed the words of the witch. He has a bastard. No. Not a bastard. A child.

"Nor will my child" Subaru screamed out from the bottom of his lungs.

"You can try. I must rest now. I'll be back soon" Satella's voice faded off.

The purple smoke faded and his vision returned. He was back in the familiar corridor across from Otto. He was back. Otto motion continued, time was back.

"and the other had their face covered I couldn't see it" Otto finished.

"Thanks for that, Otto. I'll watch myself" Subaru answered stale.

His face was stuck in a state of fear. Would the witch get to him? What of their child? Does Rem know? So many questions flooded Subaru's mind he could hardly concentrate. He continued into the genkan. And without changing his shoes went outside. It breezy and the Sun was shining strong beaming down. He covered his eyes hands to provide shade so he could see.

Life was quite funny. Always searching for some sort purpose. Clearly to the witch, life was only just a game which she controlled.

 **I am getting pretty slackly with the uploads, I guess I'm just a little unmotivated. I'm pushing through this part here to get back to more Rem and Subaru (What the story is about) especially with Rem's pregnancy coming up. - L**

 **Also accidental Star Wars reference, I didn't mean it. - L**


	19. Chap:19 Old Friend

Chapter 19: Old Friend

 **In case you can't figure it out italic writing is in their minds, not out spoken.**

" _Subaru, wake up already!"_ a voice called ringing through his mind.

Subaru would wish that it was the sweet voice of Rem welcoming him into another day but no. It was the pain stuck in the of his neck. The Witch.

"How about just for one day fucking off" Subaru complained.

Over the week the constant waking to her groan had Subaru slowly going mad.

" _I mustn't waste time"_ she replied.

Subaru glanced over to see his vacant side absent of Rem. Subaru got up and prepared for the day. He pushed out the windows shutters letting the burning light in. He rolled up the futon and placed it away. He yawned and stretched involuntary. Another stressful day was ahead.

"Maybe if you treated me better I'd be a little more intrigued" Subaru teased her.

" _I'm not a idiot. It's funny how you ask favours of me after you spend most of your day ignoring me. How about not ignoring me all the time?"_ the witch shot at him.

"I can't talk to you in public obviously, it'll look like I'm crazy talking to myself" Subaru defended.

" _You do know I can read your thoughts, a lot of nasty stuff in there"_ the witch laughed.

Subaru thought out his reply clearly in his mind.

" _Hey, don't go around in there"_ he thought.

" _O.K chill, no need to shout"_ the witch answered in pain.

Subaru slid open the door to his and Rem's room. The muffle of talking seemed through into the empty corridor from the living room. Upon entry he was greeted by hot air and a waft of freshly cooked meat. The stove sizzled it almost sounded excited. At a table was perfectly set and there sat Subaru's wife alongside Otto and his wife. It was different, usually Rem and Ram make meals but they were seated and waiting. A continued scan across the room revelled why. Crona was hurrying around the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Oooh what's this, will I finally get to taste your delicious food Crona?" Subaru asked surprised.

She quickly glanced bowed thanking him for the complement and continued without a word. No unnecessary noise in the kitchen he guessed.

" _Channeling her inner slave"_ the witch laughed from Subaru's mind.

For someone who was trying to convince someone to join them she wasn't very polite. Not in the slightest. She often made fun of everyone especially Crona as she used to be a slave.

" _I still won't side with join with you if persist to talk like that"_ Subaru replied silently.

" _You will join me don't worry, I have a lovely family plan built out for the two of us"_ the witched dreamed.

" _The two of us? What of Emilia?"_ Subaru asked confused.

" _Well the cat's out of the bag now. I guess I explain how everything will work out. After you take Emilia, I will be able to take control of her body and I will be your wife. It's not a coincidence Emilia looks just like me. The proclaimed 'witch cult' seriously need to cut their shit and maybe not kill Emilia"_ the witch revelled.

"Subaru do you not like it" Crona asked sitting across from him, dragging him from his conversation with the witch.

Subaru's face started curling up, the witch was basically the devil to him. Thinking that Subaru can just kill two people close to him and continue a normal happy life with a witch. It is the unthinkable.

"Sorry Crona, I'm just distracted. Let's eat" Subaru cheered poorly.

"I hope you like it. It's my thanks to everyone for taking me in" Crona offered.

At one of the table Rem and Subaru sat across from each other. Beside them Ram and Otto also sat opposite each other. Then finally Crona on the end of the table. The table was lively with conversations muting any background noise. A loud sound quickly drew their attention. Subaru stood and walked over to the door, picking the paper on the ground. It was a lone envelope. It was addressed to Rem, Ram and Subaru. Subaru slit it open as he sat back down. It was from Emilia.

"Emilia?" Subaru asked surprised.

"She replied, I sent her a letter, like we said we would" Rem answered.

"Who is Emilia?" Crona asked.

"Well, you will find out soon enough. It's just like her to come and want to visit" Subaru announced while reading the rest of the letter.

"It's been two months now since we all left the Crusch's mansion, doesn't time fly" Ram spoke her mind.

" _Well isn't this perfect timing"_ the witch laughed.

The laughter of the witch rang through his head. Of course it was going to be nice to see Emilia. And catch up but with the witch around he could only sense trouble.  
" _Keep your dreams in your head not mine"_ Subaru told her off.

"Is there anything else in the letter?" Rem asked.

"Life back in Lugunica, and how she is getting, she seems fine" Subaru reported.

"Lugunica, can we visit sometime?" Crona asked in her childish voice.

Emilia and Lugunica, it brought back a lot of memories to them, being a maid, living in the mansion. Otto travelling between each and every town selling his goods. Dealing with everyday ignorance of people trying to lower his prices. For Subaru it was where he first experience a new life in this world. He meets Emilia there, and she saves him with Rom and Felt, and most of all importantly where he met Rem. Rem who now was his wife who he loved and was even bearing a child. Their own child.

"Of course we will go sometime" Ram agreed.

"Thank you for the meal, Crona" Otto stood up lifting his cutlery.

"You are welcome, thank you for having me, Father" she bowed her head. **(I know that sounds weird)**

"We bests be going now, thank you Crona" Subaru announced his leave.

"See you goodbye" Rem turned to them as they tapped their toes fitting their shoes on correctly, and sliding their slippers neatly in line.

"This evening" Subaru greeted them the girls off as he left.

Otto was still genken shuffling around with the shoes.

"Come on Otto" Subaru called back at him.

"I'm coming" he shouted chasing him out the door.

 **I'm still unsure with how current event are going to turn out. But nevertheless I'm going with.** **I case you are curious I left a hint in this chapter. - L**


	20. Chap:20 A Date?

Chapter 20: A Date?

Arriving in and the boat door flinging down, clashing with ground. Large chains attached to the ends. From onlookers in it looked like a towering castle, drawbridge downed. Carriages rumbled out across onto firm ground. As she entered the shine of the Sun, she was blinded by it's rays. Her vision adjusted to the brightness. Compared to the darkness of the inside the ferry it was nice. She could easily make out the common commuters, as they quickly hurried off, into the crowd, eager for business. As her carriage was pulled into the traffic her coachman, quickly steered and pulled the reins adversely attempting to avoid collision. She was quite inexperienced with this type of work. She was still adjusting to the new job, but she was improving. The carriage was eventually able to pull out of the heavy traffic ridden roads. And out onto the outer district's roads, it was much more peaceful. Only the the odd carriage or couple of people travelled the roads. The lands were green onto as far as the horizon. The fields were spotted with houses and tracked with roads to them. The carriage peacefully rumbled continuing down the road. The girl in the back often peaked her head out the front to get a look at the view.

As they rolled down a slight decline, their destination grew in size as they approached it. It was a small thatched bungalow. It was shaded by a large crowned oak tree. A small child swung from a swing that hung from the tree. She had elbow length dirty blonde hair. She wore a skirt and a bright colourful t-shirt. She flew through the air with complete tranquilly. The only noise for a mile wide was the wind, the wooden wheels in the tumbling on the ground and the ropes holding the swing rubbing on the wood. The carriage slowed to a stop outside the house. Pulling as close as possible the white fence to allow other travellers by. The swinging girl, jumped down off the swing. She walked over the fence beside the carriage. The coachman hopped down and lended a hand the girl in the back. The blonde haired stared at the carriage girl, with her long silver hair, that matched her fake fathers. The silver haired white gowned girl greeted the other girl and let herself into her garden going through the gate.

 **Confusing I know**

The small child girl pushed open the front door of the house and was greeted by her father.

"Oh hello Crona. Who is this?" he asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself" she spoke.

The attention at the door drew the other inhabitants from the house to the front.

"I am Emilia, half-elf. And used to be competitor for the throne of Lugunica" Emilia announced.

Rem ran forward and bowed welcoming Emilia, clearly she was excited to see her old friend again. It had been a short time for but for everyone including Emilia it felt like eternity.

"Emilia-sama it's so good to see you again" Rem welcomed her in.

Subaru led her into the living where they sat under the kotatsu. Crona has asked by her mother to start preparing tea. Emilia's coachman stood completely still with composure behind her.  
"Kayo sit please" Emilia instructed.

The girl named Kayo sat formly beside Emilia scanning the others at the table. Subaru sat across from Emilia and beside Rem. At opposite ends of the table sat Ram and Otto. Noticing the attention to herself, Kayo spoke.

"My name is Kayo Hinazuki, sole servant of Emilia. Nice to meet you" she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you" they replied unsynced.

"It's a nice place, so peaceful" Emilia looked around in amazement.

"Nothing like the mansion, how is it back home?" Ram asked.

"Quiet, your work is rivaled by Kayo and my other new maid Hitoka Yachi" Emilia mentioned.

Crona walked up beside the table a placed a tray in the center, she took the tea and placed it beside everyone at the table.

"Thank you, mind if I ask your name?" Emilia inquired.

"You are welcome. I am Crona, son of Otto" she bowed.

Crona knelt down beside Otto before he spoke.

"I am Otto, former Lugunican trader. I am Ram's wife" Otto introduced himself.

"An adopted child as well, you are flying through life Ram" Emilia commented.

"I am not that old yet" Ram retorted.

"How about you Rem how you found yourself a husband yet?" Emilia asked completely oblivious to her relationship with Subaru.

"I am married to Subaru Natsuki" she spat out.

She was still quite embarrassed about her personal life and relationship with Subaru. Subaru's eyes glanced at Rem's stomach. The witch's words came to mind 'You might as well and get your bastard too'. She was referencing his 'unrighteous' child with Rem. Did Rem know yet, and just not told him? How would he bring it up to her? Should he just wait? How would Rem react is probably the most important question. Taking the heat off Rem, Subaru asked a question.

"What of you Emilia, anyone yourself?" Subaru counter-questioned.

"No, it is getting pretty lonely in the mansion. Roswaal is often out and Pack had a fight with another spirit; Melakuera, breaking our contract. I don't even see him anymore" Emilia said depressed.

"You are here for a couple of days now, enjoy it" Subaru tempted to cheer her back up.

Rem, Ram, Subaru, Otto and Emilia rambled on about the long journey and life apart from each other. Kayo had excused herself from the table alongside Crona. They both headed out back down to the stream side. The water was gushing by. Small ripples built up past the rocks. Crona removed her slippers and lay them on a rock. She jumped into the shallow water. It was slightly higher than usual, the water just skimmed under her knees. She reached down into the cold current attempting to fish by hand. She did it often for fun and had gotten quite good at it, and quickly racked up a small dead school.

"Wow, your surprisingly good, can you teach me?" Kayo requested.

"Sure, hop in. I prefer catching fish like this because they aren't cut, which leaves a cleaner fish to cook with. And the fact I don't know how use a fishing rod nor own one. This was only way I was thought but I enjoy it. It is fun" Crona laughed.

Kayo took off the slippers she was given and placed them beside Crona's. She follow the same path into the center stream as Crona did. As she was older the stream didn't reach as high on her, so she hunkered down and placed her hands in the flow. She moved her hands pushing through the thick water trying to grab the swift fish.

"Look ahead, focus on one. And don't be afraid to grab tightly, don't half grab. The fish will get away and be injured. Then your just out here, hurting fish" Crona explained.

Kayo listened to Crona's advice, and focus her vision ahead on a singular fish, letting it swim into her hands grabbed tightly but her timing was off and she missed it.

"I was too slow" Kayo sighed.

"It takes practice" Crona cheered her on.

"So Crusch is winning the poles? Not really too surprised. How do you feel about not competing anymore?" Subaru asked.

"It's definitely a weight off my shoulders. After awhile I wasn't so pushed. I don't really think I was fit to be royalty" Emilia revealed.

"With the election so close, you certainly wouldn't be here if you still a candidate " Ram remarked.

It had slowly gotten to Otto, how close the four were. And being able to sit a table with such a high profile person.

"Very true, Crusch and I are good friends now since I was kicked from the election. I hope she really does win" Emilia rooted.

"Do you have plans while you are here?" Otto asked.

"Actually, thank you Otto, now that you bring it up. Rem could I go on a date with Subaru? I need to talk to him" Emilia questioned.

"Em… I…" Rem stuttered.

"I'm not trying to take him from you so don't worry" Emilia reassured her.

"Alright then" Rem agreed.

 **A super late new chapter what can I say. - L**


	21. Chap:21 Alcohol and Acorns

Chapter 21: Alcohol and Acorns

Otto flew his body back against the cushioned floor. He had just finished his food alongside everyone else. The meal was made by Crona and Kayo from the fish they had recently caught. Subaru complemented the two of them. They thanked him wishfully. Ram gently patted Crona's hair. Emilia smiled happily. She could see the five lived and continued such wonderful lives after leaving the mansion. Following normality Kayo stood beside Emilia and asked.

"Are finished your food Emilia-sama?" she asked.

Emilia looked up at her in slight disappointment. Emilia had said this hundred times.

"You can drop the formality for like the twentieth time" Emilia sighed.

Emilia stood up from the table picking up her dishes and lifted them over to the sink. Rem sat eerily quiet at the table. No one seem to notice her absence of speech.

"Sure why not some drink" Rem cheered.  
Rem held a large glass full of alcohol. She smacked it down in the middle of table. She reached over the counter to grab sake cups.

"I don't think I should work tomorrow. So do you Rem" Otto rejected.

"Don't be such a drag, come on, Just a small bit" Rem tempted him.

Rem sat down and placed the cups in each spot of an adult. She began to pour everyone including Otto despite his rejection.

"To be honest I think you are already drunk" Otto joked giving in.

"What was that?" Rem questioned.

"Nothing" Otto said chugging down the sake.

"Kanpai" Subaru cheered.

"Kanpai!" They all cheered in reply.

Outside the front of the house, the two underaged girls; Crona and Kayo stared up at the tall ancient oak. They both stood under its wild regin. The age of the tree showed in its bark. The trunk was twisted and it slightly leaned from the constant wind. The ground below was uneven from the trees spread out roots disturbing the ground. Crona walked right up beside it and started to climb.

"Come on up, I'll show you something" Crona beckoned Kayo.

"I'll try, I'm not very good at things like this" Kayo started attempting to follow her.

Crona quickly reached the crown and was hidden by its density. She sat comfortability on a wide branch and looked down at slow moving Kayo. Kayo jump from a small indent and grabbed a long branch overhead and pulled herself up.

"It'll be easier from her on up, it's all branches" Crona said continuing upwards.

They pushed through the dense foliage. There was slight clearing from all the other times Crona had travelled up the tree. The leaves were a bright almost luminous green. Acorns hung hidden under the leaves. They were hard brown wooden colour, capped by a perfectly patterned they reached the top they looked out over the horizon.

"There isn't that much to see" Kayo commented.

"I know. What I wanted to show you is these" Crona cupped some acorns in her hand and pulled them off.

Kayo took them off Crona and decupuled it. The surface was soft and silky, it also somehow smelt fresh. It was perfect acorn.

"I was going to collect acorns. They make some nice dishes like dotorimuk. They can be grinded into flour. It's a really soft smooth flour that makes any bread better. We can even use them for coffee" Crona explained.

"Where did you learn all of this. Were you a maid before?" Kayo asked.

"No a slave" Crona stated.

Crona didn't fear her past. She didn't mind talking about it. In a way she is slightly proud that she used to be a slave, and that she was freed. It was her past and that's it. Not talking about it isn't going get rid of it. She believed she might as well live with it and embrace it. After all she is proud of her knowledge of food. She really enjoyed cooking. And her slavery thought her how to cook.

 **Just to point out. Very Clearly. Crona is proud that is was freed from slavery. Not that was a slave. I would like to highlight tense and the use of certain words like "used" and "was freed". - L**

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kayo quickly apologized.

Sensing the incoming awkward silence Crona relied.

"Don't be. Do you think I could be a maid. I would really like to be. I love cooking" Crona fantasised.

"Of course you would. You are much a better than I ever will be" Kayo complemented her.

"Really" Crona gleaned.

Crona childish side began to show.

"Definitely" Kayo declared.

Crona pushed open the front wooden door and Kayo followed. The smell of alcohol stung them. They placed all the acorned they had collected into a sack and Crona but them away. Kayo threw open the back door. The cold breeze blew in chilling everyone inside. The air began to freshen from alcoholic odor from before. The five; Rem, Ram, Subaru, Otto and Emilia, all reacted to the sudden brisk hawkish temperature. Ram was good at holding her liquor. She was still completely content. Unlike everyone else who had a good time.

"Do even drink any?" Crona asked.

"Now, now. Is that a question you should be asking your mother?" Ram joked. "I had only five".

Ram picked up the sake cups off the table and jug and placed them in the sink to be washed.

"If you're a maid, you need to be good at drinking loads as your master may ask you to drink with him" Ram laughed.

"Did Emilia ever ask that of you?" Kayo asked.

"No, but it's something I always thought would happen if your master was older. And I would of guessed more male than female too" Ram stated.

"Emilia isn't that good with alcohol" Kayo claimed.

"I've seen it when I was a maid too. But now I've seen it first hand. She was gone after one. Such innocence" Ram agreed.

Ram and Kayo both noticed they're slight connection as both maids of Emilia. It was strange connection but both something they easily related to.  
"Kayo, Crona come and help me move the loafs to their rooms. Subaru get up" Ram demand kicking him.

"Alright, alright" Subaru got up.

"I always knew you were better with alcohol then half a cup" Ram stated.

"I don't like alcohol" Subaru declared.


	22. Chap:22 The Jump on the Bridge

Chapter 22: The Jump on the Bridge

"Ahhh" Emilia groaned dragging her feet as she walked slightly behind Subaru.

The Sun was beginning its descent to the other side. Luna was slightly visible in the red shaded sky. The day was coming to its end. Subaru and Emilia walked side by side atop a long concrete bridge. The sealine harbour glowed as the evening began. There slight background noise of the small waves tousling. The path ahead was empty besides one. Most people had vacated home from work or to the beachline. Two kids ran past them and turned and looked at Emilia.  
"Look. It's the witch from the book" one whispered.

"Silver hair and half-elf" the other confirmed.

" _Ooooo Emilia's the witch"_ the witch personated a fake scary voice.

" _Knock it off"_ Subaru said in his thoughts relied.

As almost the witch had jumped onto his back forcing him to carry her. It was pushed down from nearly the strength of her grin.

" _Tonight is perfect, go and claim Emilia for yourself. And then we can live together"_ the witch giggled.

" _Why would I want to live with you?"_ Subaru swiftly shot at her.

Subaru expression changed. Fear enrolled in him. His aura like a coil shot out into the environment around him. He had enough of the witch and her constant tormenting. Emilia noticed Subaru's cheeks pulling and stretching and he boiled with enragement. Emilia raised her hand and placed it gently on his shoulder grabbing his attention.

"Subaru?" Emilia called out.

Subaru turned to see her pale face. He relaxed and thought. What good could he do anyways? The witch is the strongest. Satella could kill me.

" _That's right you are useless besides killing Rem. I am the strongest. And stop addressing me as Satella"_ she replied eavesdropping his thoughts.

" _I can't even think for myself. It isn't happening so just kill me or give up"_ Subaru ultimatumed.

The witch laughed hysterical.

" _You wish for death. It shows you want to give in. I promise if you kill Rem and assert Emilia, I will free you of me in your mind"_ she whispered sinisterly.

"Emilia why was it that you wanted me to come out tonight?" Subaru ignored the witch.

" _Fucking defiance"_ the witch ended with.

The kids jumped up on the bridge edge and look down at the water below. Subaru past the children and caught up with Emilia. Two men walked onto the bridge facing Emilia and Subaru.  
"Why'd you call me out tonight?" Subaru asked.

Emilia stayed quite and forward facing, Subaru thought he was being ignored.

"Subaru" she turned to him.

They were close, Subaru had no choice but to train his eyes on her face.  
"Subaru, I lo-" she was cut short.

A loud splash as the boys jumped from the bridge side. And blood on Subaru's face and the floor was stained. Subaru saw man stood with his face covered he was small, another man stood holding a shank he had a soot covered face with ginger hair and a unshaven beard. The small man searched through Emilia for valuables. The armed man stood behind him and Subaru. Subaru recognised their faces, they had killed him before in district fourteen.

"Hurry! Go! Go!" one of them screamed as they dropped Emilia.

The other slowing backed away from Subaru still pointing the shank at him before turning and pelting it away. Subaru fell to his knees and picked up Emilia's body staining his hands and leaned her against the bridge side. Her face was faded and her throat slit. She spoke few words.

"I love you".

A slight gentle whisper from her pale face is all that it was. Subaru didn't even hear her, he only knew her final words from perception of purple shadowed lips. Subaru lifted her up into his arms and her blood pooled between them.

Subaru turned back the way they came. The witch screamed insults but Subaru could not hear they far away voices. He walked in a daze off the bridge, his feet dragging the abrasive along the ground.

 **I know, I know Emilia is dead feels bad - L**


	23. Chap:23 Pain

Chapter 23: Pain

It was dim and shady, the hardened stone path was blocked from the light from the Sun by the hills. Even the moons light appeared to frown down. The air was stale and warm. Tasteless, it wasn't fresh, it didn't scream freedom but entrapment. The smell was wrenching but you couldn't help but want to smell it. Subaru pushed threw it, it was hard and heavy. There was no wind, but he had to push, like walking under water.

" _I leave it, it's just a lump of flesh now. It's not even food"._ Subaru thought to himself as he dragged himself along.

Subaru's grip loosened. One of Emilia defunct arm swooped down from it's resting place.

" _It's a pain, I have to carry my remorse for letting it die and I must carry it. Oh a pain."_

Subaru released his grip and Emilia's cold corpse rolled from his arms. He continued forward pace until his feet hit Emilia's torso.

" _This is libertyless. What useless lump."_

"You are a pain" he said aloud kicking her ill-effectively.

Thinking his path was clear he followed through on his way tripping and falling over Emilia's cadaver. He began to tremble on his hands and knees. Tears slowly descended from his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he screamed rubbing his eyes

He stood up looked down at her distressful. He plucked her hand and started to drag her along the ground. Her head bounced on the uneven pathway.

"Why won't you walk? Just one foot in front of the other, you did the first time I ever saw you. You were walking" Subaru cried.

Subaru dropped to his knees and weeped in her hand for comfort.

" _Stop your whining you bitch"_ a voice echoed.

Subaru continued to sob.

" _You let her die"_ the witch followed up.

"Then why didn't you do anything, you destranged witch!" Subaru screamed aloud at her.

"It will be the of your illegitimate and bastard" she shrieked.

Subaru's body started to feel as if he was being ripped apart. The witch was trying to leave his body. Subaru dropped to the floor and began to roll around on the ground in heart grasping pain. In his spaism he hit Emilia knocking her to the curb side. Subaru pulled his eyes open and saw the witches purple spirit tearing out on him. Suddenly a large flash coveted his view. His hurting stop and tall white furred beast stood before him. It slowly shrunk down much smaller. It was Pack.

Subaru looked up at the pushie like beast.

"Pack" Subaru exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello again Subaru, I felt the disturbance. It wasn't until I got close could tell what had happen." Pack explained.

"What happened to the witch?" Subaru asked still rubbing his reden eyes.

"She lives, but not here. I must also go. I can't stay near her because of her." Pack turned to leave looking down at Emilia.

"Thank you Pack" Subaru called out.

"Honour her Subaru" he told him disappearing.

A cold reviving breeze shook his body. The pain was gone. The weight of the air was lifted. Subaru stretched his arms and inhaled the air, it was refreshing again. He looked down at Emilia and scoffed and grinned.

"Let's take you home" he scooped her up.

Subaru walked along the path embracing Emilia in his arms. He had remove some of his clothing to stop her blood spilling. He wrapped up long silver up and lay on her body to stop dangling on the ground. At this point her face was cold and a deep pale, her fingers stiff and crisp as Subaru clasped them. His little cottage house came into view. Light glowed out from the windows giving great brightness to the area. A chattering mutter rumbled from the inside of there. The vibes of enjoyment roared out with the light. Subaru was reluctant to go in. How could he show Emilia like this to her maid and past maids. Even though they are maids they have a deep strong bond. Just walking in like this with Emilia would be crippling. Subaru breathed slowly braving himself to enter inside, clutching Emilia tight. He pushed open the gate with his legs and tapped it closed with his foot as entered into Ram's colourful eden. But while Ram had the sight, Rem took the smell. The scent of Rem's baking simmered through the air. Subaru stopped. He was scared to go in. He had a wonderful life but Emilia's death is the missing pick on the cliff. It would shake his entire life until he quaked when he walks through that door. Subaru gathered his thoughts he knew that he must tell them the news and not let them find out. He knew the longer he stood in the cold the worse the situation would get. He opens the quietly and lies Emilia on the ground. He throws his fleece over her head and covers himself with his coat and continues into the living room after kicking of his shoes. Subaru could the joy and laughter in their faces. Rem and Ram. Otto and Crona. And Kayo. Subaru remained quite as they all stared up at him. He wanted to cry he couldn't bear it but he knew he mustn't. He was weeped enough.

"Everyone please sit. I have something to say." Subaru announced.

Everyone took their places at the table. Ram beside Otto. Crona and Kayo across from each other and Subaru next to Rem. They looked concerned. Besides Rem is looked terrified, fear rolled through her. She thought of why Subaru had come home and gathered us all so formally.

"While Emilia and I were out talking on Hoshizora bridge. We were attacked by thugs and Emilia" he paused.

The mass had already finished the sentence for themselves. Died.

Ram and Rem swelled up.

"I'm sorry, she went quickly" Subaru finished.

Ram comforted herself in Otto's embrace. Rem didn't cry. She didn't believe it, she refused too. Crona and Otto were saddened they had only just met her. Kayo face was covered in terror, she got up from the table into the corridor and trembled at the bridges sin. Subaru's fleece didn't cover her down past her breasts and the brick red blood stains sickened Kayo. She turned from her and began which could easily be forever years of lamentation. A flicker of light shone in through the windows and the door flew open. A tall clown like figured stood over Emilia. It was Roswaal. The rest from the table gathered in the hallways some still weeping.

"I sensed the disappearance of her soul. Subaru, what happened?" Roswaal asked.

Subaru though this is good everyone can hear the story.

"We were mugged on the bridge. They killed her and ran off. Then Pack arrived but he didn't stay for long. He asked we honour her." Subaru told.

Subaru dodged mentioning the witch or how he carelessly brought her home.

"Well, Subaru I could of wished we met again under better times" Roswaal said patting Ram's head.

Otto seem a bit bothered by it but Roswaal soon stop.

"I will honour her. Like Pack I must be hasty." Roswaal picked up Emilia carefully.

It was a sense of happiness to everyone that she would go home to be buried. The mood lightened.

"Thank you Roswaal" Subaru bowed gently.

"No thanks needed. Kayo you here by freed of your duties to me. Will you follow me home?" Roswaal questioned her holding out his hand.

Kayo looked nervous. She looked around at everyone in the hall as they all stared at her. She glanced at Roswaal's hand before panning down the ground.

"Can I stay?" she refused.

She backed up slightly comforting her own hands as she peered at the ground.

"Once again Subaru you steal a maid from me" Roswaal announced letting Kayo go.

"You are always welcome, Kayo" Subaru welcomed her.

"Next time we meet it will be better Subaru" Roswaal took off.

"We will have to expand" Otto sighed.

 **Please tell me how you are feeling after finally having the** **motivation** **. Thank you everyone for reading. Let's continue working together. It's good to be back.**


	24. Chap:24 Natsuki

Chapter 24: Natsuki

Rem and Ram couldn't find the strength or will to do anything besides hang around the house and when they were out which was rare they were always down. Crona support them both very well and the entire household. Otto still remained the core source of income alongside Subaru. Otto wasn't to badly affected as he had only just met Emilia and Subaru had made his peace with her death. Kayo was strong willed and recovered quickly. Since she moved in she has been helping around the house, she learned new skills fast from Crona. Although she slept on the living room floor. Their house wasn't designed for more than already was.

It was late, everyone had checked in for the night besides Otto and Subaru. They are sat on the wooden deck on the back hanging their legs in the darkness.

"It is hard on them but we can't stay like this forever." Subaru announced.

"Well they have been improving. Emilia was a childhood friend, kinda in a way " Otto replied.

"I think we should build our extension soon. It might help take their mind of it" Subaru agreed.

The both of them scanned the area. The land wasn't so favourable, it slowly creeped sloping into the stream.

"It will be raised quite a bit" Subaru sighed.

"I have an idea. We build a small bridge over. Ram and I can have our house over there too it's so flat, perfect to build on" Otto told him.

"Oh, you want your house just for you and Ram" Subaru joked with a grin on his face.

"Get my dream out of your dirty mind" Otto shot back. "Beside it will be for Crona too".

Subaru thought to himself, he liked the idea, besides he was going to be a father soon.

"Like our own small estate" Subaru called it.

"Lucky for us we are quite fortunate. I'd say we could afford it" Otto said proudly.

"Your a real man now Otto, not some nervous dirt road traveller. And a wife and kid" Subaru sighed.

"I was not traveller. You said yourself that had heard great things of the trader Otto. Besides you have a wife of your own and you are leading our family forward the whole time. You are a strong willed man Subaru. I should adopt the Natsuki name myself." Otto answered.

"By all means feel free to" Subaru jeered.

Otto stood up looking into the darkness in between the trees to the field on the other side. Subaru remained sitting.

"I'm glad I met you Subaru, you truly are a great man. Kind all the way down into your soul" Otto said walking away and closing the shutter door behind him.

"You too" Subaru replied despite there was no way Otto heard him.

Subaru lay back and faced the canopy overhanging the deck. He sighed slowly. He took Otto complantment to heart, it meant a lot so much better than being a shut-in. He knew his job and purpose in this life was to protect his family he built. He was disturbed from his thoughts by the shutter door cracking open. Kayo walked out.

Kayo sat cross legged next to Subaru's head. She looked at the peaceful surroundings quitely. Subaru sat up straight again looking at her.

"Hinazuki?" he asked.

She turned her head and looked at him confused.

"How old are you?" Kayo asked him.

"Nearly nineteen, why?" Subaru replied.

"If you are so much older then me and this is your household, why do you address me as Hinazuki?" she replied.

"Is Kayo O.K then?" Subaru asked searching for permission.

"You may call me what you wish, as use me as you. I am now your maid. Please look after me!" she announced.

"No, no no. I have no maids. You are a member of our household. I welcome you on as equal." Subaru rejected her.

"Thank you, Natsuki-sama" she bowed pressing hard on her knees.

"I said equal. Subaru if you please." Subaru wished.

"I overheard your conversation with Otto" she told him.

"We didn't keep you awake did we" Subaru apologized.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to ask if I was a burden?" she said glancing down.

Subaru picked up her head with her chin.

"Don't lower your head to me. Especially in shame. Only when apologizing" Subaru stated.

"Would you mind if I took the name Natsuki?" she requested fully serious.

Subaru didn't want to be forceful. But she wished to, she could.

"Don't disgrace your family" Subaru told her.

"I have no family, Emilia took me in" she said renowning herself.

"Then if you wish. Let us pray for your parents" Subaru gave in pressing his palms together lowering his head.

Kayo soon followed suit.

"You know Kayo. You do not need to repay me. Live your life freely. There are no expectations that you need to reach for me. Take Crona as your sister not as a master's daughter or some sort of esquire. I would like to formally like to welcome you to the family, Kayo Natsuki." Subaru spoke in greatness.

"Thank you, Subaru" she stood up in cheer.

"You are welcome" Subaru stood up kissing her forehead.

Subaru slid open the shutter allowing Kayo to enter. He followed her and shut the door behind him.

"Sleep, you can help us tomorrow" Subaru stated.

Subaru left the living room to join Rem. Kayo lay down, she cleared her mind of a lot unsettling thoughts. She didn't know Subaru but had found family in the house through Crona. She was happy to have made equal with the master of the household.

 **Subaru is** _NOT_ **adopting Kayo. Kayo is adopting the Natsuki name in gratitude but for a sense of belonging. - L**

When Subaru had lay down beside Rem. Rem sat up.

"Subaru" she called.

Subaru sat back up and looked at Rem closely she hadn't been sleeping, her face lack any signs of tire. She was up thinking of a thought on her mind.

"Yes, what is it?" he replied.

"I think-" she paused.

She rubbed her stomach with hands. Subaru couldn't see because the covers over her.

"I think I might be pregnant" she announced.

Subaru looked into Rem's eyes she look overjoyed. Subaru was also beyond happy. He already knew but being with his wife and finding out you are going to have your own child is an indescribable feeling.

 **I was going to make this chapter longer but I wanted Rem and Subaru to have their own chapter about their child. Hope you enjoyed. - L**


	25. Chap:25 Pregnancy and Planning

Chapter 25: Pregnancy and Planning

"Wh- No way, how did you find out?" Subaru asked.

"I'm swollen around the abdomen and I have stretch marks. And I haven't been feeling so good in the mornings. Look, look" Rem explained.

Rem removed her top to expose her upper body. She pushed back the covers making her torso fully visible to Subaru. She was swollen around her gut in an ovalic shape. The sides of her torso looked as they were being pulled in with the stretch marks. Subaru knew that she was so no more evidence was needed for him. Rem placed her hands around her stomach nursing herself. Subaru stuck out his hand to touch her and rubbed her gently.

"How long do demon pregnancies take usually?" Subaru asked.

"Around seven months a good bit shorter than human" Rem answer still excited.

"Well humans take nine months. So a good guess is that you will be eight months pregnant" Subaru calculated.

Rem grinned happily and quickly jumped on top of Subaru hugging him tightly.

"I'm going to be a mother Subaru. We are going to be parents" she cheered.

Subaru fell against the futon underneath him with Rem wrapped around him. He lifted himself up with her still clasped around her. He pushed her apart from her. He leaned in a kissed her gently waiting for an acceptance from Rem. Rem pushed him to the floor and continued to caress Subaru. She was in a classic crawling position over Rem.

"Demons are quite violent aren't they" Subaru teased.

"Why yes we are" She said releasing Subaru from her entrapment.

They both lay on the sides staring at each other.

"Come on child-barer, we should sleep." Subaru told her wrapping himself close to Rem under the cotton cover.

The following morning, Subaru was up early with Otto surveying the area for their expansion. Rem was left in her bed still reating. Subaru remained quiet about Rem, he was going to let her announce herself. Kayo wandered up behind Subaru and Otto whom were down by the streamside. They turned to face her as she approached. She handed them two small cups filled with herbal tea.

"Thank you, Hinazuki" Otto thanked her.

"Please call me Kayo, and my name is now Natsuki" she bowed turning from them.

"What happened with you two last last night?" Otto asked.

"Don't worry about it, Otto Natsuki" Subaru quipped.

Later Crona had finished preparing luncheon, she peered out the open shutter doors at Subaru and Otto. All the loud noise they had being making was showing results. A clearing in trees was made. Light shone through the gap. Chopped trees had been lined up on the opposite field. Crona called out to them to come in to eat. They brushed their hands and started to return to the house up the slope. They rinsed their hands in the water when they arrived back and sat down to join everyone else at the table.

"What's the plan out there?" Ram questioned.

"Bridge, two houses" he announced plainly.

"Two?" she replied.

"Yes, Rem and I will stay in this house. Ram and Otto get their own house with Crona. And the Kayo too and enough space for her family in the future." Subaru explained.

Kayo stared down at the table in embarrassment.

"Thank you Subaru, Otto" she bowed her head further her cheeks a bright crimson.

"That's a great idea" Crona praised. "Each family can have their own house".

"It will be handy especially since.." Rem trailed off.

Subaru knew what coming. Everyone else awaited her follow up.

"Subaru and I will be having a child soon. As I am expecting" she exclaimed.

The table was quiet at first until Otto started clapping his in compliments. Although he did over hear them last night.

"Congratulations, Rem" Ram cheered.

Ram was asleep and didn't hear anything beforehand.

"Congrats" Crona called out.

"When did you find out?" Otto asked.

"It was only recently, I'd say she only about a month in" Subaru announced.

"Five months here and you are pregnant. Progressive" Ram joked.

"We can talk later, let's eat so the boys can continue on their work" Ram said braking the conversation.

The six finished eating and Crona and Kayo collected the dishes. Subaru and Otto return to the streamside to finish the work they had started and for more planning.

"Talk about a great man with a wife and soon to be father. Seven us will be nice." Otto told Subaru.

Subaru was adding up the months and thinking back the Capital with Roswaal and Ram and the spell. Still only him alongside Rem and Ram knew.

"Yeh." Subaru sighed.

"I think we should build Kayo's house first as she currently has no proper to sleep." Otto suggested.

Subaru lifted a plank and lay it across the water below. He used stone to hold it in place. He walked onto the middle and looked down the stream.

"We may need to support the the banks on the side here, shouldn't be too hard, just some rocks along the side should do it" Subaru pointed out.

"Support the banks, build the bridge then Kayo's?" Otto planned out.

"Sure, yeh, I'll do the banks, you start the bridge, we don't need two of us for that" Subaru added.

Rem and Ram were sat in Ram and Subaru's bedroom, across from each other on the futon. Ram was surprised on how well kept the room was.

"I will say, I'm a little jealous considering I can't even have children." Ram revelled.

"You do have Crona" Rem commented.

"She is my little daughter" Ram

"Little really? You are twenty and she is eleven" Rem pointed out.

"She is a little big. But Crona is not what I came to talk about, Rem something has been on my mind" Ram announced.

 **Nothing to really say. Chapter out. - L**


	26. Chap:26 The End is Coming

Chapter 26: The End is Coming

Rem and Ram sat on their knees in Rem's room. They were on top of the rolled out futon. Rem how just announced her pregnancy and with the recently visit by Roswaal. Something important was on her mind. She was reminded of time before they left for Kararagi.

" _There's is another way Ram. I know a spell which will prolong your life but at many risks" Roswaal told Ram._

The time when Roswaal prolonged her life for about a year. Just so she could leave to mansion. She surpassed the risks but there were consequences, she can not enter Oni mode, or be pregnant with her own child. She was barren and infertile. She took the sacrifice of being a demon turned into a broken girl. Ram remembers the pain of the lightning piercing her where her horn would be.

" _Libera animam tuam" he chanted._

She recalled the spell that freed her but also in itself trapped her. Even she was to return to the mansion she could be saved. Ram had finally noticed what she had done, and she wasn't sure yet as if she had regretted it yet. Ram reminded herself of the trip to Kararagi, she doesn't remember any of it, she was asleep. She can only remember the time on the ferry when she woke up and Rem and Subaru were crying. I was in a coma for about two weeks and it is where she met Otto, the man she loves. And then her child, who she treats as her own, a freed slave girl.

"What is it that has been on your mind?" Rem asked.

"Roswaal" Ram answer quickly.

"What about him, he was here nearly three weeks ago now?" she continued her questioning.

"Do you recall back in The Kingdom of Lugunica, before we left in the capital city, and Roswaal's spell?" Ram inquired sentimentally.

"Yes, so you could come with us, you went into a coma and Subaru and I dragged you along basically" Rem replied.

"I have seven months left here" Ram told here.

"Roswaal said he was unsure, it could be longer, you have no signs that you changed in anyway yet. You may have longer." Rem disputed.

"What was the trip to Kararagi like?" Ram unexpectedly asked.

"Well, we meet Otto soon after we left, his carriage was broken. He seem attracted to you, and look after you even while you slept. We ran into some bandits near the border with Volakia. Arrived in Pristella boarded the boat and then you woke the night we arrived in Kararagi. I've told you this story before when you woke up." Rem explained

"When did you and Subaru get together?" Ram continued.

"In the capital, that is when we decided to leave together, Ram what's wrong?" Rem stated.

"Nothing, I just feel as if I lost a lot of time" Ram answered.

"We only travelled for about a week, not that bad" Rem disagreed.

Ram continued to reminisce on their time her life began to change. When she woke up she remembers the joy of everyone, they were happy. She knew that she would be departing soon. She thought back time when she first met Crona, in the barbeque as her servent. She was topless and scared. And the letters R.B which are still there on her neck, she will have them for life due it being re-burnt constantly. She then later met her on the shoreline. Were she took Crona in as her daughter. When they arrived home with Crona, Subaru questioned why they were so persistent to get a child of their own. Ram's answer was that she knew she didn't have time to be wasting if she wanted to live the life a woman which was the reason she went with Rem and Subaru.

Ram changed the topic of the conversation with Rem to about her baby.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Ram asked.

Rem caught off guard was put on the spot. She was unsure at first but thought back to the village and the children there and when she dreamed of having children of her own.

"I always liked the Mokuzai. It means wood, or to bring a strong will as a tree. For a boy" Rem thought back.

"When did you come with that name?" Ram asked confused.

"Back in village by the mansion when I saw the little children and mothers nursing their babies. I dreamt of having a child of own one day, if anyone would ever bother having a child with a demon. So I thought of a name and I liked Mokuzai. Lucky Subaru could fulfil my wish" she explained.

Ram was saddened. She left to become a woman and can't even do a woman's main job in this world. But Crona is her passing on in this world and she was a twin who can have children. Ram thought back to the village she doesn't remember many people from there. She never really talked to any of the them she has never an approachable person or very interactive person. Maybe she can talk to them soon.

"Rem, wouldn't ever like to go back to visit Lugunica?" Ram asked.

"There's nothing much left for us there. The kingdom is nearly run down by the witches cult. You know, how you lost your horn. Why do you ask?" Rem told her.

"I was just curious. The place must of really changed since we left. I like it here" Ram sighed.

Ram could see that Rem was in disbelief over Roswaal's spell and what was to come soon. Ram didn't want to ruin her mood trying to change her mind and to be more concerned. She decided to ignore it and go back her pregnancy.

"So, when is Mokuzai to com around?" Ram asked changing the conversation again.

Rem was slightly startled over the constant conversation changes. She could tell that Ram was on her nerves about the spell she is binded to. She didn't want to talk about because it was depressing and there was nothing that could be done. It was inevitable.

"Subaru estimates eight months. Considering it will be a half-demon, half-human. They are extremely rare." Rem answered.

"Very rare indeed, I've ever heard about them in books from our father. Roswaal knew some stuff about them too." Ram agreed.

"I wonder if they will have a horn? Two because it a demon? One because I have one? One because it's only half? Or none because it is both?" Rem put forward a question.

"I don't think it's ever happened before. You with one horn is taboo enough." Ram pointed out to her.

"Says the one with her one horn cut off" Rem joked.

"Can I look at your stomach?" Ram asked.

"Sure." Rem lifted her top to just under her breasts.

Rem was certain she could already see an increase in the swelling since last night. Very small but still there. Ram leaned in close to her stomach, putting the side of her head touching Rem.

"Hello Mokuzai. I will never get to meet you, as I am going to die soon" she whispered.

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story. Please tell what you think of the chapter as I feel it was a lot different to the usual happy family and lots of characters. Just Rem and Ram today. - L**


	27. Chap:27 There is Something to Live For

Chapter 27: There is Something to Live For

The days are getting shorter and brightness is getting dimmer. Autumn has come around, grey clouds spread across the skies. A small glare attempts to shine through but it is never strong enough. Otto and Subaru are thus day by day, less and less. The banks reinforced and a bee wax varnished, curved wooden bridge spans across the water. It took some time but it was finally completed. They had finally started work on Kayo's house. It was planned out to have a kitchen with a living room, master bedroom with two other bedrooms, a bathroom and closet. Otto and Subaru ate, slept and worker. They were determined to finish by winter and tuck it in till spring as the winters in Kararagi can get extremely rough. Then went spring arrives begin work on Otto and Ram's house. Rem had entered third month of pregnancy, she was still very capable to do many things but Kayo was very willing to take over mush her work around the house. Crona had remained very modest, continually working and Kayo and her often worked together like sisters and helping each other out. Ram as an experienced maid spent her time teaching Kayo and Crona. Ram had also taken a very keen interest in gardening. She had coated the entirety of the front garden so that even looked like it glowed a rainbow in the darkness of night

Rem had spoken to Subaru about Ram had said about Roswaal's spell.

" _Subaru, Ram is worried about how long left she will live" Rem told Subaru._

Subaru was concerned, as he gave his commitment to protecting and looking after Ram after they left the capital and Roswaal's care of Ram.

" _I will protect her, I promise" Subaru vouched._

" _I think it's about time we told Otto. Crona should know too." Rem suggested._

" _It's hard to say 'Oh yeh. Forgot to tell you, your wife is going to die soon" Subaru pointed out._

" _We can't leave him the dark" Rem followed up._

" _I will speak to her" Subaru said determined to help Ram._

" _Thank you, Subaru." Rem thanked him._

Subaru had yet still to talk to Ram. As Rem had left it him and he couldn't tell Otto yet, Subaru had no one to divulge in. He had been waiting as to think what to say. Subaru was unsure as he knew he could do to save her. He felt as if he just had to make her last few days enjoyable. Subaru thought it would be best to ask Ram what she wanted to for enjoyment. But he felt obliged under Rem to do something to help Ram. Maybe since Ram had come to face with the consequences that Rem needed more talking to then Ram.

"Hey, Subaru. Help me here!" Otto called over.

Otto had a large wooden beam on his shoulder for the roof of Kayo's house. Subaru went over to support him carrying it. They were hoping to start on the roof tomorrow. The sky showed signs of rain, and they wanted to cover the wood. The Sun was setting and the tall fir trees in the distance strained the red light.

"Otto" Subaru beckoned.

Otto walked over to Subaru. Subaru had a worried face, he was nervous. Otto could see that Subaru was unsettled, he was concerned.

"I have to tell you something, but I can not" Subaru revelled.

"What? Why can't you tell me?" Otto questioned.

"It's not up to me. It's about Ram back when we were in Lugunica. It's up to her to tell you, but please don't pressure her into telling you. It's very important she tells you when she ready to. I need to talk to her myself. Just trust me." Subaru explained.

"If you say so. I trust you Subaru" Otto complied.

"Let us go inside." Subaru invited him back inside.

Inside there was a very strong noticeable difference in heat. Otto and Subaru had slowly adapted to the cold that hadn't noticed how cold it had gotten. They had timed themselves well has food had just been placed on the table. Everyone arrived in the kitchen to Crona's call. Rem was very noticeably pregnant now as she attentively sat down. They all began eating together and there was light chatter between everyone except Otto, whom sat quietly thinking about what Subaru had said. Subaru noticed Otto's expression.

"Ram can I talk to you later?." Subaru asked.

She didn't verbally respond but gently nodded her head. Ram had easily guessed what it was about as so did Rem.

Later after eating their meal, Ram met Subaru outside, over the river on the decking of Kayo's deck. The air was chilling and a wet breeze blew through. It hadn't started raining yet but it will soon. Ram sat down beside Subaru without saying a word. They both just took in the air and the view of the fields of into the dark horizon. They casted long shady shadows from the Sun behind them.

"Subaru-" Ram said before being interrupted.

"Ram." Subaru cut in.

Ram remained quiet.

"I promised Rem, I'd talk to you. But I do not know to say. This was your decision, and it's time is coming." Subaru continued.

"I- I have come to terms with it. Foolish decision or not this what it has come to. There is nothing that can be done about it now" Ram announced.

"Well, it is important you tell everyone. Especially Otto and Crona. It is not right for me to know and him not to." Subaru explained.

"I have had such a good time living with everyone in Kararagi. Getting to know Otto. Having my own daughter Crona. Subaru" she cried. "Subaru".

"Subaru. I don't want to die" she cried aloud.

Subaru grabbed Ram into his embrace. Subaru knew Ram can all she that she was fine. But noone is ever fine when they have to leave their family. Ram continued to sob into Subaru shoulder. Subaru pushed her up straight and looked at her.

"Ram, please forgive me. I was a useless butler. Thank you for everything since I arrived in your company. If you have a last wish I would be honour to fulfill it." Subaru asked of her.

Ram gathered herself. Wiped her eyes and looked back at Subaru who was still holding her by her upper arm.  
"Please Subaru, look after my sister. Rem" she Ram wished of him.

"You wouldn't to have asked." Subaru told her standing up.

"I will tell them." Ram replied.

The sliding door rattled as Subaru slid it open. Ram invited herself in ahead of Subaru. Subaru gently closed the door behind him. Ram kneeled down at the table. Subaru soon followed suit. They sat silently for a minute or so before Ram took a deep breath and sat up straight. Subaru knew she was ready.

"Everyone, please gather in the kitchen" Subaru called out.

One by one everyone filtered into the kitchen sitting at the table. Crona avoided the table and began to make tea before Subaru stopped her.

"Kayo, can you make the tea this time please." Subaru requested.

"If you say so" Kayo obliged.

Crona sat down at the table alongside Otto who was across from Subaru whom was next to Rem and on the top of the table sat Ram.

"I have something important to say" Ram announced.

Rem had figured what she was going to say. Subaru put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Back in Lugunica. Which Crona you know is where I am from. I was born alongside my twin Rem. One night my Oni village was attacked, only us two survived. In the attack I lost my only horn. Roswaal took me in who was essential for my continued survival as a demon cannot live without their horn. So as for me to leave to go with Rem and Subaru I had to receive one last final treatment which Roswaal gave to me. Unfortunately it is a one time spell. That lasts only one year" Ram explained.

"So- So what you are saying is that you only have seven more months to live" Otto exclaimed.

"It may last longer, maybe shorter. That is why when you met her Otto she was unconscious. She had just received the spell." Subaru continued.

"I'm sorry I should have told you all sooner" Ram apologized.

"Do not worry about that. Of course it would be hard to announce." Otto rejected her apology.

Kayo who was too shocked to say anything lay the tea on the table and poured it for whoever wanted it peacefully.

"And are you sure there is nothing you do?" Otto inquired.

"Roswaal doesn't think so." Subaru answered.

"Mama. You have to teach me everything you know. So we can all remember you" Crona cried out.  
"I teach you" Ram replied happily.

Ram began to cry from happiness. She knew now that it was not a foolish decision to follow Rem and Subaru. Her life was completely changed and she loved it.

 **Speeding up the time that time passes now. - L**


End file.
